Undeniable: Part 1
by missbrat155
Summary: Things go wrong when a case gets complicated for the FBI COMPLETED Check out Undeniable: Part 2!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I don't own any part of Sue Thomas F.B.Eye_

------

Undeniable: Part 1 

------

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean reverse psychology?" shouted Lucy.

"Hang on Luce, I've got it all figured out, I promise! Be quiet before someone walks in and hears." Bobby responded quickly. Lucy was staring him down with a look that questioned his sanity.

"You'd better have a good explanation or ill be kicking that butt of yours back to Australia." She retorted back.

"Look, this guy is definitely not Sue's type. He's the exact opposite of Jack, which once she goes on this blind date with him, she'll realize how much she likes Jack, and ta-da the little Sheila and Sparky will be together in no time!" Bobby gave her a triumphant smile, as if he had just received the Nobel Prize of Relationships and was an absolute genius. Lucy kept staring at him with doubtful eyes.

"I don't know Bobby – I don't think setting Sue up on a blind date with some guy is going to get them together. What about Jack? What happens when he finds out you set Sue up on a date? He's going to kill you!"

"No worries mate! Sue took care of that for me. She asked me not to tell anyone about this date until after, until she knows whether things might work out or not. She didn't want the whole office knowing, and I'm sure Jack is included in that." He gave her a wink. Lucy really wasn't sure about this plan. She of all people wanted Sue and Jack together more than anyone else, but Bobby's steps seemed a little questionable.

"Morning everyone," Jack said, as he walked through the doors into the bullpen. Bobby and Lucy agreed silently that their conversation was over. She just hoped that Bobby knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They were all sitting quietly at their desks, working and basking in the calmness. Sue looked up from her work, over to Jacks desk. He was making it look like he was concentrating hard, but she knew that his eyes were just glazed on the paper he was pretending to read. After the last case, they had all felt very run down, especially Jack. His tired eyes couldn't lie, as much as he protested that he was fine. He looked up from his paper and shot Sue a quick smile. She returned it, and then focused her attention elsewhere as she felt her cheeks redden slightly. A few minutes later, Bobby tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Sue, I was wondering if you could help me out with something, you know that 'project' I was talking about yesterday." Lucy quickly shot a look at Bobby who just smiled back. Jack looked up again and asked,

"What project?"

"Top Secret workings of the FBI. Sorry Sparky, its nothing, Sues just helping me out with something personal." Sue quickly looked at Bobby, her eyes begging him not to spill anything about what this was really about. Bobby's eyes just sparkled as Jack looked back and forth between them and Lucy just glared. "So Thomas, can I talk to you out in the hall for a second?" She nodded and went after him, as everyone's eyes following their path out the door.

"What's that all about?" Tara asked, looking at Lucy. They all knew, if it concerned Sue, she probably had the inside scoop of what really was going on.

"You don't want to know…" Lucy replied with a sigh. Jack felt a little uncomfortable. _What does Bobby need Sue's help for?_ He wondered. It was all very strange but he figured his best friend knew what he was doing. It was probably nothing. Maybe he met some deaf girl and wanted some help with learning how to sign, or needed fashion advice. But whatever excuse Jack could think of, none of it made sense as to why Bobby was being so secretive about it. _It's not like its any of your business Jack, what Sue does with her life_, as he returned to his paper and tried desperately to cling on to any concentration he could find.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Look Sue, I really appreciate you doing this for me. He's an old acquaintance of mine, just flew into DC for some business. Not a close friend, but you know. I just figured he would want more than just my company. Honestly – this doesn't have to be a date. I just want you to have a good evening, and get your mind off work too. It just seemed like a win-win situation." Bobby told Sue with a smile. She looked at him a little apprehensively. "Its only one date…Just go have a nice time and that's all" he concluded.

"And you haven't told anyone? I told Lucy but you better not have told anyone else!" Sue inquired. Bobby knew by anyone, she meant Jack.

"Not a word, I promise." He said with a wink. "Just go and have a lovely time. Come back tomorrow and keep going with life. I don't think Greg is staying too long anyways."

"Greg?" said Sue.

"Gregory Halstern. He's an insurance broker. Met him back before my FBI days."

"Okay fine, but you owe me one buddy. I'll get Lucy to watch Levi tonight. I don't think a blind date is a good idea when he knows you have another man in your life." Bobby had to hold back a laugh. _If only Levi was the only "other" man in her life_, he thought.

"Bobby, Sue…inside please." Ted Garrett said as he passed them in the hall. They followed him back into the bullpen. "We have another case. Fortunately, this one shouldn't be as hectic as the last, as I know you are all probably trying to catch up on sleep and rest since the Pearson attack. Sue, this case, we are really going to need you. It's a drug bust, a huge one. We know that there is an exchange supposed to happen 4 days from today between two dealers – Joshua Cain and Brendan Pratner. Joshua is deaf, so we are trying to figure out if they will be using a 3rd party, from what we understand Brendan does not know ASL. For now, we have no idea of the location of their exchange or much else for that matter. From what we understand, the only thing that is set between them is the time and place. They plan on arranging the rest when they get there. I want histories on both these guys and we need to figure out where this deal is going down before it's too late." He nodded at them and said "Good luck," as he walked out the room.

"Okay people," said Jack, "Lets get a move on." The all went back to their desks and started to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sue decided to play it safe with a nice blouse and dress pants, rather than a dress. After all she had never met this guy and didn't want to give him the wrong idea but she trusted Bobby. She was looking forward to having a nice night out. She stepped out of her car, her hair half up, almost wet with the humidity in the air. She was supposed to meet him at the back of the restaurant. Lucy seemed slightly skeptical about her going out with another guy, but she knew she was biased because Lucy had been trying to set her up with Jack for ages. Actually the fact Bobby wanted her to go out with another man was quite surprising to her. She decided to not think about it anymore. She took a deep breath, and though, _well here goes nothing_ and stepped into the restaurant.

"Where's Sue and Lucy?" asked Jack. Bobby quickly answered.

"Sue wanted the night off, she was pretty tired." Jack looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he answered so quickly and why Sue hadn't talked to him about wanting to not stay late with the rest. "I'm not sure about Lucy, from what I understood I think a friend of hers broke a leg and she went to see her." The rest of the team seemed satisfied with those answers.

"Well, Sue could use the break, she's been pretty tired lately" added Tara. Jack just decided to change the subject before it got more awkward for him. Sue had been acting slightly weird lately and he didn't really understand what she was hiding, and why Bobby knew and not him.

"What do we know about our 2 suspects?" Jack questioned his team. Myles answered in his usual sarcastic tone,

"Well Joshua Cain is deaf. Definite drug dealer but never caught. He's sneaky and good at using his deafness as an excuse to get out of things, the low life. He doesn't speak or read lips from what we know, only uses ASL. On the other hand, Brendan Pratner – there is not much record of him before the last 5 years. He's never actually been caught, but has been suspect many times in recent drug dealings in Washington, Dallas, San Francisco and Los Angeles. We know he doesn't sign, or at least is lying about not being able to sign, because in his pretend "I'm not a drug dealer" life, we talked to a stock broker he was dealing with, who happened to be deaf and he hired an interpreter."

"Well I guess we can assume they have a plan for communication at the drug deal in less than 4 days. Cain and Pratner have not talked to each other directly yet, only going through other people. Thanks to the transcripts Sue wrote up this afternoon from the surveillance tapes, we saw some of Pratners cronies talking about the arranged time sent in an anonymous email to Cain. We need to find out more about who this Pratner guy is, and what their plans are for this deal – most importantly where so we can head them up," Jack sighed and continued on, "We still have a few more workable hours, lets get going people and get these guys behind bars."

The night pressed on until the wee hours of the morning for the agents in the bullpen, finally calling it quits well past two. Sue returned home from her evening, unlocked her door quickly, and shut it just as fast, securing the deadbolt. Looking desperately for Lucy, she went into the kitchen to make herself some chamomile tea, where she saw a note:

_Hey Sue, hope you had a good evening. I'm staying over at my friends tonight – hope you don't mind. I took Levi, didn't want to leave him alone. We'll be back in the morning to make sure your up for work, don't worry! Call me on my cell if you need me. Lucy. _

Sue trudged over into her bedroom, pulled on her most comfortable pajamas, and cuddled into bed, unwilling to let the tears flow down her face any longer_. Of all the nights I needed someone here; it would be the one where I'm all alone_, she thought as she drifted into a restless sleep unknowing what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Lucy gently nudged Sue. "Its time to get up sleepyhead" she said quietly. Sue shot up quickly and almost jumped back from Lucy's touch.

:"Hey sorry – you startled me." She replied as she gave a big yawn.

"Man, you don't look so good. Are you feeling okay? It looks like you barely slept last night. Did everything go okay last night with Greg?" Sue got up and looked in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and felt pretty sore. Just as she was about to spill everything to Lucy, she turned and saw her walk out the room. _Phone_, she signed as she answered. Sue just sighed. She had a quick shower and got dressed. Lucy returned and said,

"Isn't that outfit a little warm for a hot day like today?" but before Sue had a chance to answer she said, "That was Bobby. They need us both back at the bullpen as soon as possible. I'm heading out now, so I'll meet you there. Sounds urgent. Are you sure you're going to be okay? You look like you don't feel too good; maybe you should stay home today." Lucy looked at her with concern.

"I'll be okay, just get going. I'll talk to you later about it." Sue responded. They didn't have time to be worry about her problems. They could deal with them later. As much as she just wanted to stay home, she knew they needed her help on this case. Deep down in her heart though, she also knew that she needed to talk about what was bothering her, no matter what the consequences. _As soon as we have a spare minute this morning_, she thought, _I'll find Bobby and tell him what happened_.

"Okay then, if you're sure." Sue muffled a quick goodbye and headed back into her room to finish getting ready.

"Phase two? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PHASE TWO?" Lucy glared at Bobby.

"Lucy, Lucy, calm down! We only have a few seconds here Sheila." Bobby responded. "Look, Greg wants to see Sue again. I know that she couldn't be possibly interested in him, so we've got her going on the right track. Once Greg leaves she'll realize how lucky she is to have Jack."

"Okay, you've done that. What's with the phase two then?" Lucy was starting to worry that this just wasn't a good idea.

"Greg called me last night after meeting Sue. He said he really liked her, and was really impressed at how she handled being deaf. He seems to really like her. He asked me if he could come visit the office today to see where I work and meet the rest of my friends. So I said yes. This way Jack sees Sue and Greg together and gets jealous. He'll realize how he's completely not her type and do something about it because we all know how protective Jack is when it comes to the little Sheila and bang, Greg leaves in 3 days and there's nothing to stop Jack and Sue from getting together." Before Lucy could respond, a man walked up to her and Bobby in the hall.

"Bobby! Great to see you again, you stupid Australian! And who is this beautiful young lady?" The man greeted Lucy with a crooked smile.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet Greg." Said Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing. It's much appreciated! I'm hoping to get lots more chapters up soon so keep checking!**

**Chapter 6:**

A half hour later, Sue arrived at work. Ted stopped her in the hallway,

"Thomas – we have more surveillance tapes we really need you to read for us. We have a feeling they might indicate where the deal is happening. I gave them to Jack, so for right now this takes priority."

"Of course," she said. She was very tired, as she went to walk into the bullpen, straight towards the coffee machine but froze in the doorway.

"Greg, I'd like you to meet Myles, Tara, Demetrius and Jack. Guys – this is Greg Halstern. Old friend of mine from way back. He's an insurance broker in LA, but is doing business here until Saturday." Bobby turned back to Greg. "You've already met Lucy and Sue. So that's the whole team." Everyone went up to greet him.

"Hey, do you have any coffee Bobby? I'm pretty tired, didn't sleep so well last night." Greg asked Bobby.

"Of course, we live on coffee here at the FBI." Bobby replied and showed him where the coffee pot was.

"Where's Sue?" Tara asked Lucy softly, once they had returned to Tara's computer. Jack's ears perked up at the mention of Sue's name, but he pretended to not hear what they were saying.

"She'll be here soon. I stayed at my friends last night but went back home to wake her up this morning because I took Levi with me. She was pretty groggy this morning, I think she's coming down with something but she's coming in anyways. She should be here any second."

"What do you think about that Greg guy?" Tara asked Lucy quietly. They both glanced over to the coffee machine. Bobby and Greg were busy catching up. Jack couldn't hear Lucy's answer but he had a feeling that she didn't think too much of this Greg guy either.

Myles called Lucy and Tara, and all three of them left to talk to the district attorney and meet someone from fingerprinting, before Lucy and Tara could finish their conversation. Jack decided that because Bobby was his best friend, he should make a bit more of an effort to be nice to Greg, although he was wondering why Greg already knew Sue when she hadn't turned up to work yet. He walked over to the coffee maker.

"Jack, I've heard so much about you from Bobby. It's great to finally meet you." Greg said. He made some idle chit-chat with Greg while refilling his coffee, when he turned to see Sue standing in the doorway. Her face looked pale, and there were circles under her eyes. He noticed she was shaking slightly. Just as he was about to go over and see what was wrong, Bobby and Greg turned around.

"Hey Sue," said Greg with another one of his crooked grins, "nice to see you again." Bobby, Jack and Demetrius all noticed her distress. D started to stand up as he looked between Sue and Greg, extremely worried about his fellow colleague. Just as Jack and Bobby were about to walk over to Sue, Greg stepped first. She turned around, dropped Levi's leash and the surveillance tapes in her arms and ran before any of the men got to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Jack tried to follow her but once she was out the door, he had no idea where she had gone. He searched around for a few minutes without any luck. He decided to get back to the bullpen and get Bobby and D's help in finding Sue, before something happened. He walked in to find D holding Greg up against the wall, shouting in his face and threatening him with his gun. Bobby was trying to calm D down and trying to reason with him, but he had never seen Bobby look so confused or torn. Jack walked up to them, ready to punch Greg but managed to restrain his anger.

"What the hell did you do to her," shouted D. Jack glared at him as Bobby finally managed to get D to let go and put down his gun.

"I'm telling you – nothing. We went out for dinner last night, and then we went for a short walk in the park. She went home; I went back to my hotel. She seemed distracted about something last night - the whole time. I just figured she was working on a big case or something and couldn't get her mind off it. Bobby, I swear I didn't hurt her." Greg's eyes were contracted with fear. Jack stepped up, as Bobby put an arm on his shoulder, as if to stop him from doing something they would all regret.

"If you did anything to her, I swear I will personally hunt you down." Jack turned to D. "He's not important right now. We need to find Sue and find out what's wrong, she could be in trouble. I looked all over the floor but I think she left." He hoped that it was nothing, that she was fine and that everything would be okay. Even for Bobby's sake, he hoped that Greg had nothing to do with it, and that he was as innocent as he proclaimed.

"What about the case?" asked D.

"Keep working with Myles, Tara and Lucy. Bobby and I are going to look for Sue. I don't want them finding out about this yet. Lucy will panic, and we'll get nowhere. We still have a job to do." Jack responded.

"Greg, you understand you're going to have to stick around so we can question you more." Bobby said as he turned back to his friend.

"Of course! Sue's a nice girl – I want to find her as much as you do." Greg sat down with his coffee. _I somewhat doubt that_, angrily thought Jack.

"Okay - Jack, Bobby. You guys start looking – I'll inform Ted of what's going on. I'm sure he'll understand. Mr. Halstern, ill accompany you to a waiting area for now until we need you. Just find her okay?" Demetrius looked worried, which said a lot. There was obviously something very wrong and no one had any idea what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Where's Sue?" asked Lucy as she entered the office, followed by Myles and Tara. Demetrius hated lying to them, but he knew that Sue's disappearance needed to be kept secret for the time being. He knew Jack and Bobby wouldn't rest until they found her, so there was no point to worrying the others.

"Sue, Jack and Bobby went to go talk to some informants." Lucy didn't seem happy with D's response but settled in her desk and continued to work on the case. They knew Sue had left the building, because her car was gone. Jack took Levi with him, hoping that maybe the dog would help track Sue down. D had already informed Ted of what was going on, and had left Greg downstairs for awhile until they could talk to him again. He told him that he was not to leave under any circumstances without personally informing him first. There was something about Greg that bothered him, something he felt he was hiding.

A few minutes later, D received a phone call. He hoped it was Jack or Bobby saying they found her safe but instead it was a receptionist from downstairs. He hung up quickly and left into the hall where no one could hear him.

"Hudson." Jack answered. His voice was anxious.

"Jack, its D.".

"Please tell me you found her."

"I wish I could but I thought you should know. Greg left and no one has any idea of where he is."

-------

Jack hung up and swore to himself. He knew there was something about Greg that didn't fit and he hated Bobby for trusting him. His anger at his best friend quickly subsided when he realized if anything happened to Sue, Bobby would blame himself as much as Jack would. Then again, they didn't even know if Greg was guilty. All Jack wanted was to find Sue. His phone rang again, as he prayed that it was some news as to where Sue was. He didn't even have time to say anything as Bobby quickly spoke.

"Jack its Bobby. Look I have some information about Sue." Jack felt his heart rise with hope, but didn't understand why Bobby didn't sound happier. "I called a friend down at the police department. I figured putting out her description couldn't help if someone spotted her."

"Okay? So did someone spot her?" Jack asked apprehensively. He heard Bobby take a deep breath.

"They got a call in. Same car, same description of Sue. It was just in an accident. Now before you get worked up Jack, they don't know how bad it was yet – they only just got the call. I'm on my way, its over on 6th street. I'll call D and let him know."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." _Please God, don't let anything happen to her_, Jack prayed as he sped across town.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Jack arrived at the accident first, and was relieved to find that it didn't look overly serious. He recognized Sue's car that had seemed to have been bumped from behind, as and then pushed into a nearby lamp post. The impact couldn't have been extreme because the front of her car was barely dented and the post was still upright. He got out of his car and flashed his badge at the cops surrounding the 2 vehicles. He saw what must have been the passengers of the other car but couldn't see Sue.

"Excuse me. I'm Agent Jack Hudson of the FBI. I'm looking for a Sue Thomas. She works for my unit. She must have been the driver of the other vehicle." _Please say she's not hurt_, Jack hoped.

"Oh yes," the officer replied, "pretty blond lady. She was pretty shaken up. Claimed she had no injuries except a nice cut on her forehead, and probably a bad headache. Accident wasn't her fault but I could tell she felt awful about it. She was over there a few minutes ago," as he pointed to Jack someone sitting on the pavement a little whiles away. Jack recognized her instantly. She just sat there in shock, on the curb, barely moving, just staring ahead into nothing. His heart broke as he walked over. She was unnaturally pale. All his thoughts about Greg and the drug bust were gone, he was just thankful she seemed unharmed.

He bent down beside her and gently touched her arm. She winced and backed off, but turned to see Jack.

"I'm sorry," was all she could get out. He sat down beside her.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" She shook her head, but as he looked down, he noticed a bruise on her wrist. Her eyes followed his and she stared at the bruises on her wrist. "You are hurt. I want you to get checked out by a doctor, come on."

"No Jack. I'm fine. We need to get back to work; we have a case to work on." Thankfully he saw Bobby's car pull up. He knew how stubborn Sue could be and that she needed medical attention. Bobby raced over.

"Sue, are you okay?" he asked with concern. "We were so worried about you, why did you run off?" Jack snapped back into reality about why she had been in the accident in the first place. She went to stand up, and Jack followed suit, but after a step he felt Sue grab onto his arm. She paused for a moment. Bobby and Jack both looked at her quickly, as she then collapsed to the ground.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE HERE STAT" Bobby yelled, as Jack bent over Sue.

"She's burning up…" he whispered with panic as he felt her forehead.

"It's over a hundred degrees and she's still in that long sleeved coat." They both moved her gently to get the coat off as they waited for the ambulance, wondering what was taking so long. Jack stood up pacing, listening desperately for any hint of a siren.

"Jack," Bobby said almost inaudibly as he glanced at his best friend. "Look at her arms." Not only we're her wrists bruised, but she had bruises and cuts all up her arms, not randomly but intentionally inflicted.

"I don't think those are from the accident." Jack said quietly, begging Sue to gain consciousness and cursing at whoever did this to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 10:**

It didn't take long for the ambulance to show up. Sue awoke shortly before it arrived, but as Jack and Bobby pressed to get more information about her injuries she remained silent to the injuries and simply protested that she was fine. They finally gave up and just worried silently about her, until she was taken to the hospital. Bobby called D and updated him on all the information. They immediately started a search for Greg, who hadn't been seen since he vanished from the waiting room.

Despite Jack's protest, they decided to inform the rest of the team of what was happening. Jack knew Lucy should know, but knew that Lucy would freak out when she found out the truth. Bobby returned to the bullpen to talk to Ted about what was happening, as Jack followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Jack waited for what seemed to be an eternity, until he felt his cell phone vibrate.

"Hudson," he answered.

"It's me mate," replied Bobby. "I talked to Ted and the rest of the team of what happened." His voice was dripping with guilt and concern about Sue. Jack knew that his best friend must be tormenting himself about Greg. "Ted understands that we need to find whoever did this to Sue. He's decided to split up the two cases. Myles and Tara are going to continue on with the Drug Bust. There really isn't too much more we all can do anyways. He's calling up another unit to be on call to help them if they need. D is going to head up the Greg's investigation. Ted also wants you and Lucy and even me to stay off the case as much as possible because he said we're too personally involved."

"WHAT?" Jack shouted. The other people in the waiting room stared at him. He got up quickly and moved to the door to have a bit more privacy, hoping that the doctor wouldn't come until after he was off the phone. "I'm going to find that creep if it's the last thing I do. Ted can't take me off this case."

"Jack – this is exactly his point. I want to get the little s.o.b as much as you do. I need to do this, for Sue. This is my fault Jack. You need to be here for Sue right now. If there's any case you should work on, let it be the drug bust. Let me and D handle Greg, and the rest of the time you take care of Sue. She needs you." Jack knew he was right. "Look, Lucy is on her way. Have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet." Jack said sadly, conceding defeat.

"Don't worry mate. Things will turn out okay. She's strong. Let us know when you hear something." They hung up, and Jack walked back into the waiting room, hoping the doctor would be in soon so he could see Sue. Almost as soon as he had thought it, a tall man came walking in.

"Is there a Jack Hudson here?" He asked to the crowd of people waiting. Jack stood up immediately, and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Jake Miller. If you don't mind, could we step into my office for a second?" Jack nodded silently, and followed the doctor down the hallways of the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! I promise the story will start picking up more pace soon and I'll post as much as possible.**

**Chapter 11:**

The search for Greg was getting nowhere. Ted agreed to let Bobby help D, under the condition that he would pull back if the case became too personal. Tara and Myles continued to work on the drug bust, but due to no new evidence surfacing, they were getting nowhere with only 3 days until the deal.

----

Back at the hospital, Jack stepped into Dr. Miller's office. The knot in his stomach grew with every second that passed. The doctor motioned for him to sit down before he started.

"Sorry sir, but I must ask – how do you know Miss. Thomas? We didn't have much time to introduce ourselves when you first came in. Are you her husband, fiancé, boyfriend?" Jack wasn't offended by the question, though slightly shocked. He realized that most colleagues wouldn't be as worried and concerned as he was, but then again, was he really just a friend from work? He didn't even know what he was to Sue and he vowed as soon as it was all over, he would find out.

"I work with Sue at the FBI. I'm an agent. She's also a close personal friend." Jack felt safe with that answer.

"The trauma she obtained from the accident was minimal. She has a cut on her forehead that we cleaned up. Didn't even need stitches. She was in shock for awhile, but that is normal in these cases. What I want to ask you about is the bruising and cuts on her arms and wrists. She didn't want to talk about it to us, which makes us question a few things. Firstly, it's the sign of an abusive relationship. Do you know if there have been any signs of abuse from anyone in a personal relationship?" Jack could barely believe what the doctor was asking. It was Sue, how anyone could hurt her was beyond him.

"No, well, it's slightly complicated. I don't know the whole story but from what I've observed I think someone might have hurt her." Jack recounted the story of what happened with Greg. "I still don't have all the information about how they met and when, but I could find out for you. Also, the FBI is currently investigating the man suspicious of harming her." He paused as the doctor looked at him. He hoped Dr. Miller couldn't see the fear and concern gleaming from his eyes. "What can I do for her?" He asked quietly.

"I can tell you two are very close. We need to get her to admit what happened, not only for your job but for mine as well. If she bottles what happened, then the long term effects could be severe – depression, even suicide. I'm ready to release Miss. Thomas today, as long as you can assure me that someone will be with her at all times, and won't be under any critical stress. However, I think it is important to get whoever did this off the streets so when questioning her just make sure you pay attention to her distress and try not to push to hard. I've also prescribed a light sedative for at night so she gets her rest. I don't want her back at work for a least a week."

"Thank you so much Doctor Miller. I assure you that she won't be alone and there are many people supporting her and hoping to catch the man who did this." Jack stood up and shook the doctor's hand again.

"Please, call me Jake. This is my card. If there are any problems, any at all, please give my secretary a call. I can tell Miss. Thomas is a very strong and determined woman. I'm sure she'll pull through fine, but don't hesitate to call if anything happens or you have any questions." Jack thanked the doctor profusely before leaving his office and heading down the hall back to emergency. He stopped outside the curtain where he knew Sue was hiding behind. Thankful she was alright; he pushed the curtain aside and went to sit down beside her on the hospital bed. She looked up at him with tired eyes,

"Come on Sue, let me take you home." He took her hand in his, and wrapped the other around her waist and guided her out the hospital doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

With 3 team members gone, the rest of the agents were feeling the pressure of the increased amount of work. Greg seemed to have vanished into thin air. D couldn't seem to find any information about him. He knew something was up because there was no record of an insurance broker named Greg Halstern. Bobby was crushed. He knew his friend had been lying to them and possibly had harmed Sue. Bobby vowed to find him and put him behind bars.

Myles and Tara also hadn't found much information about the drug bust. The key players were keeping quiet – there was still no sign of Brendan Pratner and they didn't have any photo id of the man, so following him wasn't an option. Instead, they put all their efforts into watching Joshua Cain.

"I got something!" exclaimed Tara. Myles rushed over. "I just got a copy of an email sent to Joshua Cain. I'm guessing that it's from Pratner. It says, one second…that he has found someone to interpret for them and that the get-together is still set for Saturday. Apparently this friend of his reads lips, speaks and signs. Wow, sounds like another Sue."

"Well, I guess that's something. Maybe if we can find this middle man, he could lead us to the exchange." responded Myles. "Tara, start searching for all deaf people in the Washington area, preferably ones that read lips and speak. See if any of them have any connections to Pratner or Cain. It's not much, but at least its something."

"I'll bring my laptop with me to Sue's – Jack's expecting me at about midnight. That way I can keep searching." The both of them went back to work, praying and hoping that they would get a good lead before it was too late.

---

The ride back to Sue's place was eventful. Jack had called Lucy, wondering why she hadn't shown up at the hospital yet, not wanting her to show and not find Sue. She was frantic on the phone.

"Jack, I'm such a terrible friend but I didn't know what to do. I was on my way to the hospital when I got another phone call – my dad just had a heart attack. I didn't know where I should go. If I should go see Sue or my dad, and as much as I love Sue I had to go see my dad and I knew you would be there for her and…" Lucy sobbed to Jack her dilemma.

"Luce, it's okay. Sue's going to be fine and she's with me. Take care of your dad, we'll keep you posted about what's going on here." Jack refrained from saying anything about the case against Greg. Sue was watching Jack with a worried expression. The minute he hung up the phone, she demanded to know what was wrong.

"Jack – is Lucy okay? What happened?" Sue amazed him, how she could be so concerned about other people when she had so much going on in her own life. He explained what happened. "I need to go see her." Sue responded. "Maybe Ted will give me a few days off work after this drug bust case is over." Jack was silent. Obviously the doctor's words hadn't entered her mind. She was pushing back what had happened with Greg, trying to forget. Jack knew she wouldn't be happy with what he had to say.

"Sue, you can't go to work right now. By the time you get back, the drug bust will be over – you need to take at least a week off. Myles and Tara are working hard on the case; I don't want you to worry about it. And I don't think it's a good idea for you to go see Lucy right now. You need your rest – you're still recovering too." He saw her tense up in her seat, ready for a fight – but she was too important and he vowed not to let her win this one.

"But Jack…" she started.

"No Sue. I'm sorry but you have been through a lot these past few days and it's time you take care of yourself. I'll call Tara – she can come by later tonight and I think she should sleep over at your place to make sure your okay." Sue didn't answer but conceded defeat. She knew Jack was worried about her, but it really was nothing that happened, just a silly car accident that wasn't even her fault. She didn't even have a concussion but decided that for his sake she'd let Tara stay to prove that she wasn't injured. Jack kept glancing at her as they drove on to the apartment.

When they finally arrived, it was evening, just past 9pm. Jack walked Sue up to her door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Sue said with a bit of a smile. Jack looked so cute when he was concerned. She could see it in his eyes.

"Actually, I'd like to come in, if you don't mind. I think we need to talk about what's happened." Sue looked at him, slightly confused. _What's to talk about? _She thought.

"Of course you can come in." She answered hesitantly, as she unlocked her door and they both went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I know the chapters are a little short, but that way I can post them more often. I could lengthen them but then I would only be posting about once or twice a week. I'll try and make them longer, and keep them coming  Sorry for the delay – I was on holidays this weekend.

**Chapter 13:**

Jack and Sue finally settled on the couch of her apartment. It had been a very long day. Sue offered to make tea, but Jack told her to sit on the couch and rest while he went and made it. He was going over in his mind what he was going to say. It was obvious she didn't want to think about it, it was almost as if she had forgotten about who Greg was and what he had done. Jack also knew she needed to remain calm but all he wanted to do was catch the guy and tear him apart for hurting her.

"So…" Sue said after a few seconds of silence, "what exactly did you want to talk about?" Jack took a deep breath; he didn't know how to go around it – she needed to get it out and he would be there for her. He hated to see her upset but he couldn't risk him hurting her again.

"Everything that happened today. And yesterday. I want you to tell me the whole story of what happened with your date with Greg and why you were so scared this morning when you saw him." Bobby had told Jack the whole story of him setting her up on a blind date. Jack wanted to be mad at him but couldn't when he heard the guilt in Bobby's voice. Sue looked at Jack, her eyes boring into his. He couldn't quite tell how she was going to react.

"There's nothing to talk about." She got up suddenly and started to automatically rearrange stuff in her kitchen. Jack followed her. He couldn't give up.

"I think there is. Look Sue, I know we're colleagues but I care a lot about you." She turned to face him. She held back the tears in her eyes, but they were starting to sting for release. All day she had pushed back what had happened in her mind, almost made herself forget and excused her injuries but now Jack was going to want the truth and she didn't know if she could bring herself to tell him.

"You need to tell me everything so I can help you. I'm here to support you and so is everyone else, I'll be here for you to get past this but you can't just ignore what happened. Please, come sit down, let's talk." She hesitated. He was being so sweet, but she didn't know how to tell him. Maybe she was just over-reacting maybe it was nothing, but after looking into Jack's pleading eyes, she gave up. She walked back over to the couch and they both sat down. "Just start from the beginning," Jack said hopefully. She seemed to be taking it well. The doctor was right, she was strong and she was going to make it through this.

"Two days ago, Bobby came up to me and asked if I would go out to dinner with one of his friends who was in town for a visit. He said that he thought it was a good idea considering I had worked so hard on the last case and needed a night off. I thought it was kind of strange because, well…" her cheeks started to redden. "Well…never mind," she continued. "Anyways, I agreed to go. I met Greg at the restaurant yesterday evening. He was very polite, very nice. He seemed very interested at the fact I'm deaf and how I communicate. Kept asking me questions. It didn't really bother me. Near the end of the evening he got a phone call. He excused himself and went to take it. He had his back to me most of the time, so I couldn't read what he was saying except I caught a few words - bakery, dough and something about finding someone to help him. I just figured it was nothing. Afterwards we decided to take a walk in the park before going home." Sue started to choke, her eyes fresh with tears. Jack took her hand in his.

"It's okay, I promise you I wont let him hurt you again." Sue nodded, the tears now streaming down her face. For the second time that day, Jacks heart broke. He never realized how important she was to him, and how much he hated to see her hurt. When she started again her voice was quiet,

"I could tell something was wrong as we walked in the park. He asked me about what cases I was working on. I told him that of course I couldn't tell him. He didn't say anything. I decided to break the silence by asking him who was on the phone earlier. He tensed up. All of the sudden he slammed me against the tree and covered my mouth. He told me not to scream. Another man came up and took me by the wrists and held me. I looked around, hoping someone would walk by and see me pinned to the tree but it was oddly quiet in the park. Greg asked me what I knew about the conversation. I told him, honestly, nothing – that I was just curious as to whom he was talking to. I was so scared Jack, I didn't know what I had done wrong. The other man with Greg took out his knife…" She couldn't go on anymore. Jack knew enough. She dissolved into tears, and he reached out and brought her into a close hug. He vowed to himself to catch them no matter what it took for doing this to her. She couldn't hear what he was saying but Sue felt better having told Jack everything. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

It didn't matter how much Jack reassured her that none of it was her fault, Sue still felt awful. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong, or why Greg had gotten so angry. She begged Jack to just forget about it and let Greg go so she could move on, forgive and forget about it all but to Jack, it was all too suspicious. And he wanted his revenge. It amazed him, how she could be so hopeful and still see the good in another person, even one that had hurt her.

"I can't just forget it Sue." Jack said to her in frustration. She was trying to just pretend like it didn't happen and he knew he couldn't just let it go. "Maybe there is good in him, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any consequences for his actions. He's going to pay for what he did to you." Sue saw the anger in Jacks eyes as he stood up and stared out the window. She got up too, and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stared into her eyes.

"I don't want you to hate him. You need to forgive him too. Being angry is only going to hurt yourself more. I don't want that." She said quietly. He gave her a weak smile and nodded.

"I still need to find him though." Jack said. "I'm not going to risk him hurting you again. Tara will be here in about an hour. She's going to stay here with you while Lucy's gone in case you need anything." Sue gave him a small smile and nodded. She tried to hold back a yawn. She hadn't slept well the evening before and it had been a long day. Jack went to the medicine cabinet to get one of her sleeping pills. They sat down again on the couch as she took the pill with a glass of water. "I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble for you today. I know the drug bust is a big case and you wasted your day taking care of me." She said softly.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Jack replied. "You're more important to me than any case. Ted understood, and Myles and Tara are still working on the case. I could never have forgiven myself if I would have let this all slide. Enough about work - I want you to head to bed." She gave him a quick smile, then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled back, thankful that she was okay. "I'll stay until Tara gets here. Just get a good sleep and I'll come check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks Jack." Sue responded. "Goodnight." She then went into her bedroom and shut the door. About an hour later Tara turned up with her laptop. Jack filled her in on everything, and then headed back to the bullpen to help Bobby and D find Greg. He knew Sue was right – He knew he had to forgive him too but Jack was also going to find him and make sure he never hurt anyone ever again, especially Sue.

---

It was the evening before the day of the drug bust. The past hours had gone by slowly. Ever since Jack had left Sue's house that evening two days ago, he had barely left the bullpen, except to shower and check on Sue. Lucy was given a week vacation to take care of her dad. Sue had called her, promising to her that she was fine, so Lucy finally relented to taking some time off. Tara had been staying with Sue at her place, and they were both looking up more on Brendan Pratner. Jack was angry with Tara at first for letting Sue work, but Tara managed to convince him that she wasn't doing much and it was keeping her preoccupied as she rested. Sue didn't talk anymore about Greg and what happened. She just left it up to Bobby, D and Jack to deal with the rest. She just wanted to forget it had ever happened.

The coffee had been brewing for 2 days straight. Myles seemed to be getting nowhere. He had no idea where the drug exchange was going to take place. He just knew when it would be happening and were completely clueless as to the rest. What made matters worse is they seemed to have lost Joshua Cain, whom they had been following the last couple of days. He almost disappeared into thin air. Pratner was still nowhere to be found. Things were looking hopeless. Myles was completely frustrated. Jack, Bobby and D seemed to be getting nowhere with the search for Greg either and began to wonder if maybe he left the country as there were no tracks as to his whereabouts.

"I'm getting Tara to see if maybe he's been using a fake name. She put his picture out with the airport authority hoping maybe someone will recognize him so we can get his real name and track him down," said Bobby to the other guys. Tara was working double shift, both cases - with Sue's help. Finally she got a break. Tara's phone rang at Sue's apartment.

"That was the airport authority. A flight attendant recognized Greg's picture. Apparently he flew in from LA a few days ago, which of course we already knew. Apparently he came under the name Landon Miller. They just sent me a copy of his passport. No one has left DC under that name, so he might still be around. I'm going to look up Landon Miller to see if we can get more information on him. Just let me call the boys back at the bullpen with the good news." Sue nodded, as she watched Tara talk to the guys about Greg. She was typing on her computer at the same time, looking up more about Landon Miller, hoping to find a lead as to where he was. Levi suddenly jumped up on Sue. She realized the doorbell must have ringed. Tara was still occupied on the phone.

_It must be Jack, checking up on us again_, Sue thought happily. She silently admitted to herself that, she didn't really mind the extra attention Jack was giving her after everything that had happened. Tara was still busy talking, as Sue walked to the door to answer it.

---

"Who is it?" whispered Jack to Bobby as he talked on the phone.

"Tara – she has a lead on Greg. Used the name Landon Miller. She's looking him up right now on the computer to see if she can find any leads. Yup Tara, still here." Bobby returned to talking to her about Landon Miller as Jack watched silently, thankful that they finally had a hope in finding the guy. "Tara – I'm going to put you on speaker phone okay?" Bobby asked.

"Sure." She replied, as Bobby pressed the button so Jack and D could listen in. "Wait a second guys – I think I found something. Oh my gosh!" Tara exclaimed.

"WHAT?" said all 3 men at once.

"Landon Miller is an alias for Brendan Pratner! Greg is Pratner!" Tara turned around to tell Sue and saw her walking to the front door. "Sue?" All the men looked at each other confused, not sure of what was happening at the apartment. All they knew is that they needed to get Sue and Tara out of there as soon as possible. Then all of the sudden they heard Tara cry for help. In the background they could hear her screams along with Levi's barks. They heard a few loud bangs and the dog went suddenly quiet, as did Tara. Jack, D and Bobby all froze, unable to move as Myles ran over the Bobby's desk.

Then the phone line went dead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Eruptions of horror exploded in the bullpen. They tried desperately to get hold of Tara and Sue, but to no avail. Jack and Bobby were panicked beyond all reasoning. D managed to convince them to let him drive to the apartment. D was scared though he knew that he had to be the strong one for Jack and Bobby's sake. As well as Myles tried to hide his emotions behind sarcasm, everyone could see in his eyes the fear of what had happened to his 2 friends. The SWAT team was sent to the apartment, and they all prayed as they rode across DC that they would find Tara and Sue safe. Jack knew deep down that wasn't the case. With the drug bust and everything that happened with Greg, he couldn't help but think something bad had happened. He just hoped he was wrong. The car was deadly silent as they raced to Lucy and Sue's apartment.

Myles and D had to hold Jack and Bobby back as the SWAT team entered the apartment. They followed them immediately into the apartment. It was a mess. The door had been scratched. There was a white cloth on the floor by the door along with broken glass and furniture strewn across their apartment. Myles picked up the white cloth and gave it a quick sniff.

"I think its chloroform. Have we found the girls yet?" He asked quietly. He had never had a great relationship with Sue. Things had started out rough and he blamed himself. He regretted having treated her with so little respect when she was one of the most amazing women he had ever met. He just hoped that he would be able to make it up to her. Jack and Bobby raced into the living room and saw Tara lying unconscious on the floor. She was bruised and cut, it was obvious she had struggled against the intruders. Bobby ran over and bent over her.

"She's still breathing, just knocked out. Someone get the paramedics!" Bobby tried to gently revive her, but she didn't stir. Levi was laying a few feet away, obviously knocked out cold. Jack searched all over the apartment in vain but couldn't find Sue. A SWAT member came up to him.

"Agent Hudson?" Jack nodded. D walked up beside him to hear what the officer had to say. "The apartment is secure. There's no one else here except this woman and dog." Jack couldn't speak. They had taken Sue. D answered for him.

"Thank you for your help." He then turned to a distraught Jack. "You need to be strong for her. I want you off this case. We are going to work our hardest to find out where Greg is." A thought suddenly popped into Jacks head.

"The drug bust." He said quietly. He could feel the fury boiling in his veins. D looked at him quizzically, and Myles walked over.

"Cain is deaf. Greg, well Pratner told him that he found someone to translate for them. He's going to use Sue." It all finally made sense.

"Is he stupid? She works for the FBI. When they let her go, she would have all the information about the drug bust. The fact Greg attacked her in the first place was incredibly stupid on his part. Did he really think she wouldn't tell us?" Myles commented.

"I talked to Sue this evening, as you all know," said Jack. "Apparently she thought it was strange too. She knew she would have to tell someone eventually. He threatened her with violence, but never once said not to tell anyone about what he did to her. Its almost like he wanted us to know. Then he had the audacity to show up at her work the next day after he attacked her? What was he playing at?"

"Well, what do we know for sure about this whole situation, maybe something is missing?" asked Myles. D answered back.

"Sue went out with Greg. She saw him talking on the phone, something about bakery, dough and finding someone. Right Jack?" Jack nodded silently. "We can assume that maybe it had something to do with the drug op because he got violent when Sue mentioned she saw part of the conversation. Maybe it wasn't in his plan for her to know that they were going to use her, or if they were even going to use her in the first place, but since he figured she knew something, they would somehow use that to their advantage?" Nothing seemed to make sense.

"But that still doesn't make sense as to why they would kidnap her, an FBI agent. Does he really think that after she gets released she wont spill everything?" Jack said in frustration.

"Unless," Myles said, almost in a whisper, "they don't plan on releasing her?" The other agents stared at him praying that he was wrong. Jack couldn't control his anger any longer. Why her? Why the hell did they have to take her?

"Damn them!" He shouted as he kicked the couch. He turned around and headed outside for a breath of fresh air.

_We need to find out where they are meeting tomorrow_, he told himself. _You're going to find her and she's going to be okay_. Jack tried to calm himself down, for Sue's sake so he could do everything in his power to get to her. He didn't hear someone come up quietly behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jack stood outside Sue's apartment trying to catch his breath and calm himself down. Nothing made sense. There was a drug deal going on that he was powerless to stop and they were going to use Sue to help them. They didn't seem to mind attacking an FBI agent, letting her go, showing up at her work the next day, then kidnapping her 2 days later. It seemed stupid to him, but then again they had the upper hand. They had Sue, and the FBI had no idea where they were. He didn't understand what they wanted. He prayed that they didn't intend to kill her. Jack was lost in his thoughts when someone came up quietly behind him.

"Jack?" Bobby said in a whisper. Jack turned around. "I just thought you should know that they are going to take Tara to the hospital soon, but I think she's starting to wake up. I thought maybe you would want to be there when she does." Jack nodded. Words escaped him. Bobby looked at him closely, reading his thoughts and feeling the guilt of his actions. "Jack, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If anything happens to her, I don't know how I'm going to live with myself. I don't blame you for being angry with me either."

"Bobby – don't. This isn't your fault. You were deceived just like the rest of us. We're going to find her." He couldn't let dark thoughts cloud his mind any longer. He had one goal, and that was to find Sue before it was too late. He slapped Bobby on the shoulder and tried to muster up a smile. "After you crash…" Bobby looked at him and without words they knew that everything was okay between them and that they would work as hard as they could together to find their friend.

---

"She's coming too guys." exclaimed Myles. Bobby stepped forward and took Tara's hand. The paramedics stood close by, allowing them to talk to her briefly before she was taken to the hospital.

"What happened?" She said quietly, her eyes fluttering. "Where am I?"

"You're still at Sue's apartment Sheila." Bobby responded quietly. Tara jerked up suddenly as Myles and D tried to lay her back down.

"SUE! I need to help her. They took her. Let me go help her!" She cried. The 4 men had trouble restraining their emotions at her terror.

"Tara – we need any information you can give us about what happened so we can find Sue." Jack prayed that she would be able to help them and that she would remember. She sat in silence for a few minutes, a hand on her forehead where a giant bump and bruise were starting to form.

"I was at my computer when I found out the link between Greg and Pratner. I think I was on the phone with you guys." The men nodded. "I turned to tell Sue and didn't see her there, so I put the phone down. She had gone to answer the door. I followed her. Two men forced the door open and I screamed. They took this white cloth and put it over Sue's mouth and she passed out." Tears started to stream down her face. "I barely had any time to react, I just froze. They came over to me and I started to fight back. Then I think one of them hit me with something and everything went blank. I'm so sorry, I let them take her. We need to go find her." She moved to get up again and Bobby held her down.

"No Tara, you're going to the hospital. We're going to look for Sue. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault here." D responded. The paramedics moved forward. Tara started to lose consciousness again. She started muttering. They all turned towards her again.

"Pills, took pills, put in her mouth, pills…" she muttered softly. They all looked at each other quizzically. Jack then went to the kitchen where Sue's sleeping pills were kept. They were gone. He looked all over but noticed a few spilt on the floor.

"They took her sleeping pills." Jack said, "That's probably how they'll subduing her. We all know Sue; she's not going to just sit passively without a fight."

"Then how do they expect her to translate for them? She's not going to jump at the opportunity and knowing her she'll probably refuse altogether." Myles replied.

"They must have a plan of some way of forcing her. Let's get back to the bullpen and start working. We know the deal is sometime tomorrow. Its only 9, which means there's at least 3 more hours before anything will happen. It's going to be hard without Tara's computer skills. I'm going to call in backup." D responded. They all agreed silently. Jack was the last to leave the apartment. He took a last glance inside at the emptiness and wished things were back to the way they were before this case. _I'll find you Sue_, Jack promised, wishing Sue could hear his thoughts.

---

Everything was dark; she couldn't make out where she was. She felt drowsy and weak. She could tell they were moving in some sort of large vehicle. As to where she had no clue. She prayed for strength. _I won't back down,_ she thought. The vehicle suddenly lurched and she went flying forward.

"Ah. Miss Thomas, you're awake." The open door let in a bit of light from a streetlamp. She caught a glance of a sign that said Cakeman's Warehouse. Then she turned to her captor. It was Greg.

"What do you want with me?" She asked quietly, holding back the tears, wondering what she did wrong but not ready to give him the justification of letting him see her cry.

"Oh, Sue. We have plenty in store for you." He took a cloth and covered her mouth. She tried to scream, kick and bite anything she could but lost consciousness before she could do any damage. Greg leaned over to her limp body and ran his hand across her face. He bent over and kissed her. She was helpless against his advances.

"Brendan?" someone asked behind him before he could do anything more.

"What is it James?" He turned and looked at the other man behind him.

"Do you want me to bring her inside?"

"Sure, one second though." Brendan Pratner took a pill bottle from out of his pocket, and grabbed a pill out of it and popped it in Sue's mouth. He sat her up and poured some water down her throat. She choked slightly, but didn't awaken. James picked her up and brought her into the warehouse. He laid her on the cold cement floor in a small room in the basement, then closed and locked the door.

"You sure it's smart kidnapping an FBI agent, I mean it was bad enough attacking her in the park. Don't you think they'll come after us and screw up this deal?" James asked Brendan.

"Don't worry buddy, I've got it all planned out. They have no clue where we are, or even that I'm "Greg". Even if the geniuses figured that out, they have no hope of finding us. Cain and I took special measures to make sure that didn't leak. When she found out the code words, I knew that we had no choice but to take her, even though it is going to turn to our advantage. She won't be going back to them and she will comply. It's not about her anyways. We have a good 15 hours until Cain gets here. It's time to have a little fun with our little guest here and her friends back at the FBI."

---

Sue lay shivering on the cold floor, oblivious to what the next 24 hours were going to hold. Jack and his team were racing to find out where she was. It was hope that kept them going. Hope that her strength would prevail until they found her and that they would be given the wisdom to be able save her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews everyone. You guys are awesome and it's a pleasure writing for you. I'm going to write as much as possible the next few days, so keep checking! **

**Chapter 17:**

The dark hours of the night brought nothing but restlessness and aggravation at the FBI. When the clock struck midnight, there was a sense of dread and hopelessness in the bullpen, feeling powerless to stop the events unfolding, praying it wasn't too late. Myles, D, Jack and Bobby were all drowning themselves in caffeine. Early morning had struck and they were completely lost, without any leads.

A man walked into the bullpen. Jack and Bobby didn't even react; they only kept staring off into the distance, hoping for a miracle.

"I have a package here for a Bobby Manning?" he asked. Bobby turned, barely interested.

"Yeah mate, that's me." The man came over, Bobby signed the package and then he left.

"Who's it from?" asked Myles, desperate to focus his attention on something other than the case at hand. Bobby just shrugged. Then he looked down. It took him a second to process what the package said. He read aloud what was written.

"Bobby Manning and team, FBI. Re: Sue Thomas. Oh my God." Jack ran over and looked at the package. He stared at it in disbelief. Was it evidence? Could it help them find Sue?

"Open it." Jack said firmly but couldn't find the strength to open it himself, scared of what it might reveal. Myles and D also had come over. They all crowded around the small package, unsure of what to do. Finally, Myles' impatience and curiosity got the better of him and he decided to take fate into his hands and open it. He took it from Bobby's hands. No one said anything. He carefully opened it. It was a memory stick.

"Where's Tara when you need her." Myles muttered. Jack figured he knew enough about computers to look what was on the memory stick. He also needed to know what they wanted. He looked at the others and said,

"Let me try to load it on my computer." Myles handed him the computer device and they all went to Jacks desk. Jack sat down and the 3 others stood behind him, anxious to see what they had been sent. After a few minutes Jack managed to open the folder saved on the disk. There were two files. He clicked the first one, that said _Open me first_. A video clip started to play. All they could see was darkness but then an altered voice, obviously computer manipulated so they wouldn't identify who was speaking.

"Hey Bobby. And of course, how could I forget my manners. I'm sure the rest of your little buddies are around too. I have something very precious of yours. Something I'm not willing to give up now that I have it. And doesn't it just feel awful to not be able to do anything about it? Even if you know who I am – you'll never find us. Bobby this is personal. This is because of you. And if you don't know why, then you're more stupid than I thought. We're going to have lots of fun, the girl and I. And she's going to help me out a lot too. But I'm a compassionate person and I wouldn't want you not to see her again. You should have your chances to say goodbye. Not that the deaf rat can hear you, but I'll at least let you see her. Click on the second file and you'll understand what I mean.

Now here's our little deal. You give up trying to figure out where the drug deal is happening today. If you already know, you don't show up. You don't go after Joshua Cain or Brendan Pratner. If you do – I kill her. And you'll all be able to watch it all. You have viewing privileges until midnight tonight. And then we're gone, and I'll let you know what we plan to do with the girl. Tread carefully. Have a wonderful day!"

The message ended. They all were silent in disbelief.

"Bastard!" shouted Jack. He slammed his fists on his desk. He had never felt so helpless before.

"How do we know he's not just playing games with us? How do we know she's even still alive? They could have finished their deal already for all we know." Myles said. Jack shot him a look, one of complete denial.

"No, I don't think the deal's happened yet, or else why would he warn us to not keep investigating? He said: _you give up trying to figure out where the drug deal is happening today_." exclaimed D. "Our first priority right now is Sue. We need to find her, and get her safe. I don't care if we don't stop this drug deal; I just want her back unharmed." Jack nodded. "Open the second file Jack." Jack clicked it open and gasped. It was Sue. From the looks of it, it was a live feed.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Check the reviews peeps! I left a message for you guys :) Thanks so much for all your support! This chapter is going to be long – I have a lot to write and Harry Potter comes out tomorrow so I'll be going nuts reading that for awhile but I promise to keep updating as much as possible between HP breaks!

**Chapter 18:**

They sat in silence, staring at the screen in front of them. She was shivering in a dark cold room. There were bruises all over her body. Jack knew her face. It was the one of a woman who was strong, who wasn't giving in. The face of a woman scared but was refusing to put aside her dignity. Her eyes showed knowledge, the wisdom that she was going to die before she was let out of there, the acceptance that there was nothing she could do. Jack could read her face easier than a book. His heart sank with horror. By the looks on the other men's faces, they were thinking about the same thing.

There was no sound, so no one could hear any noises but a man came up in front of the camera beside Sue. Bobby tensed up in his seat – he could almost sense it was Greg, though his face was covered. He held up a poster that read: _Hello FBI. As you can see she's still here. I'm enjoying her company. Don't start any funny business; just enjoy the last 16 hours you have to look at her. After that, I'm done sharing her_. He then went over to her. She was drowsy and could barely back away. Jack froze in horror as he bent over her and kissed her. She tried backing off but her weakness was apparent. He held her tightly, though she winced, as he pressed harder into her already bruised arms. Jack wanted to throw up. D put a hand on his shoulder, knowing that it was torture what Jack was going through, watching Sue being violated like that.

The man faced the screen again. Sue's mind flickered with understanding. _Video camera_, she thought, _he's taping me and sending it to someone_. Before her mind could process anymore, the man walked up to her again. The sleeping pill was wearing off again. She could feel some of her strength returning. She focused with all her might to fight off her captor, and succeeded.

Pratner was furious. He knew the FBI had seen her little outburst, and now she and her friends we're going to see the punishment. She needed to learn that she was going to comply and he was going to make her. He was the boss now. Her little assail had tired her. He went over to her and hit her on the head. She winced backwards and he took his opportunity to pin her to the floor. She squirmed and tried to kick but couldn't do any damage. He took out his knife and lifted her shirt slightly.

Back at the bullpen, Bobby and Jack thought they were going to go insane. It was anguish, having to watch. They saw Sue kick her attacker, but knew that she would pay the price. They watched in terror and he pinned her to the ground and took out his knife. Jack couldn't hold it any longer; he wanted to scream. He turned as the man put the knife to her stomach.

She bled slowly from her wound. It wasn't deep but it was an obvious lesson. Try something again and he'll do something worse. He stood watching her. She held her head high, refusing to back down and let him see the pain in her eyes. She was going to die with her dignity.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him quietly

"It never starting being about you until you found out. Then I knew I needed you, and that you couldn't be left behind. Now you're going to help me out. Then you're going to be mine. No more job at the FBI. You work for me now honey - that is, until I'm done with you." Pratner replied. She was confused, but one thing was clear. They weren't planning on letting her go. Ever. He walked over and held her against the wall. "Don't try anything again, you hear me?" He then reached into his pocket. Sue recognized her pill bottle from the hospital and tried to clamp her lips shut. He forced a pill into her mouth, along with some water and she felt the drowsiness overcome her. He let her slump to the floor, unconscious, before smiling and waving at the camera.

---

Another hour had passed. Myles insisted that Jack and Bobby stop watching the computer. He saw the torment on Jack's face, the guilt in Bobby's eyes. They didn't need to watch more of a helpless Sue, lying pathetically on the ground. Myles took control and told them he would watch the computer and let them know when she woke up.

Jack recognized the pills that the man gave Sue as the ones from the hospital. He decided to call up Dr. Jake, to make sure that she wouldn't be harmed just from overdose. Dr. Miller assured him that it would be hard on her system but thankfully, shouldn't do any lasting damage unless her gave her many of them at once, or very often. Since Pratner seemed to be content just using them to control her occasionally, it was one thing to be thankful for.

D had called in backup help, especially with Tara gone. Rick Warrington a forensic analyst and computer whiz took over the computer and tried to trace where the signal was coming from.

"It's going to be a tough code to crack but I'll keep working on it. They keep randomizing the signal so its almost impossible to trace." He explained to Myles and Bobby. While Rick continued to work, Myles, Bobby and Jack decided to go over everything they knew about Greg. They knew it was him on the camera, though he disguised his face. His stature, his demeanour – it all matched up. Since they had received confirmation that he in fact was Brendan Pratner, they were in no doubt of his involvement.

"Okay Bobby. Go over everything that you know about the guy. Maybe there's something we're missing." Myles asked.

"I met the guy quite a few years back before I started working here. We were just buddies, went to a few football games together. Not close but good acquaintances. He was pretty good friends with another friend of mine. One day, he stopped showing up to the games and hangouts. My friend said that he had moved out of town suddenly. It was no big deal, I barely knew the guy anyways. I had learned a few months later that his girlfriend had been killed in a car accident on the way to a party one night and that he took it rough and split town. I ran into him a few years ago, gave him my number in DC. I never expected him to call me. Then last week he gave me a call. I was surprised to say the least. We talked about our personal lives; he said he wasn't seeing anyone at the moment but had met someone. I didn't want to give him much personal information. He said he wanted to meet some of my friends, and jokingly asked if I had any great lady friends to keep him company for dinner one night he was here. Naturally, I asked him why. He said because he was having girl problems and wanted a girl to chat with about it – plus he wouldn't mind the company other than himself or me. I thought it was a little strange but figured who better than Sue. Plus I thought she needed a night off." Bobby started to choke up. Jack also stiffened in his seat. _Maybe taking Sue wasn't premeditated_, Jack thought to himself, _maybe he just seized the opportunity_. Bobby continued,

"He just said he was in town for 5 days and get together with me. So I set things up with Sue and planned on meeting up with him. I honestly had no idea of his history or his real name or anything. I sincerely thought he was an okay guy." Bobby said desperately.

"Well we know that Pratner was suspect in previous deal deals but he was never caught. It's why we never got any photo id or information about him. He had so many aliases; he was a mastermind at keeping all his lives separate. We also know that he's a spectacular liar and actor. Also, no one seemed willing to give up any information on Brendan Pratner, or Greg Halstern…" Myles added. Jack still remained silent, his mind reeling now oblivious to what Myles was saying. Wondering what Sue was thinking, how he was going to find her. He promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and he broke his word. He couldn't concentrate on anything else. Ted walked into the boardroom where they were talking.

"Hello everyone. I'm so sorry to interrupt. Might I come in for a minute?" Ted asked. He looked weary as well. "I wanted to ask how the investigation and search for Miss. Thomas was going." Myles and Bobby informed him of everything they knew. Ted picked up on Jacks lack of involvement in the discussion. After they were finished and about to leave, Ted pulled Jack aside. "Could I talk to you in private?"

"Of course." responded Jack, and they went to his office.

"I want you off this case. You're barely pulling through. I've been working here a long time and I know how to make simple observations - that why I get paid the big bucks. I think you need to back away for your own sake. We've already lost one agent, we don't need to lose another." Jack felt the anger burning inside and this time he wasn't able to control it.

"We haven't lost anyone!" He shouted to Ted.

"Jack, I'm sorry that's not what I meant. We are working our hardest to find Sue. When we find her we are going to need you to be there for her. You need your strength. You're not thinking straight and I know your team is worried about you. Bobby's convinced me to let him keep working on the case, and from what I've observed he's doing okay handling it. We are all rattled at the situation. When Lucy returns I don't want her working on it either…" Before Ted had a chance to finish, there was a knock on his door. It was Myles.

"Sorry to interrupt. I thought you should know - she's awake again."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N – Well everyone – I finished the 6th Harry Potter book in less than 1 day and lets just say I'm in shock and completely devastated. Naturally I'm not going to ruin anything for you other Harry Potter fans out there. I did promise however to take a HP break, so in between reading it again I'm going to write some chapters and keep this going, while I contemplate everything that just happened in the last 24 hours. You all rock and it's been such a pleasure writing this fanfic for you all (sorry feeling quite emotional at the moment). So, without further ado…**

**Chapter 19:**

She felt herself slip into consciousness slowly. Her mind was still bleary and it took a few minutes to understand where she was. The cut on her stomach throbbed slightly. It wasn't the first injury her captors had inflicted, and it was almost certainly not her last. She sat up against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Silence. All she could hear was silence. Not that she could remember ever hearing anything else but this silence was different. It was thick with darkness, ringing with fear. Her thoughts strayed to the situation at hand and she begged her consciousness to remember anything important to help her friends find her.

She knew her captor was Greg. He told her, he showed himself to her. It clicked that he had assaulted her in the park then kidnapped her 2 days later – she wasn't an FBI agent for nothing. Something was obviously wrong. She just didn't know what. She remembered the name, Cakeman's Warehouse. Cakeman? The name didn't ring a bell and she had no idea where she was. Then her thought flitted to the last time she was awake. The video camera? She stared in the region where he was looking earlier. Could he really be taping her to torment her friends later? She looked in the direction, but couldn't muster the energy to go over.

Sue figured that she had some options. She could sit and hope that she was being taped and somehow find a way to relay the message to her friends. Even if it was just a goodbye message. She could also try and hurt Greg again. He had said something about using her to translate with a friend of his. Maybe when the friend came she could take them both down. It was unrealistic and surreal, but it was always an option, though she doubted her physical strength against two men. Or, she could surrender. That wasn't even an option. When Jack found her body she wanted him to be proud. She wanted her friends to know that she did all she could to get away. She trusted God that he would protect her and that he knew when her time was coming. She accepted it and only regretted that she hadn't had enough time to say goodbye to the ones she loved. Her parents. Her family. Lucy. Tara. Myles. D. Bobby…. Jack.

---

Jack kept his eyes peeled on the screen for any clue of her whereabouts. She awoke slowly and propped herself up against the wall. Her mind seemed to be reeling; he wished he could see her thoughts. Her lips were moving quickly, as she was processing what was going on. Jack could tell that she was completely lucid. She knew what was going on, and she was trying to figure out how she was going to handle the situation. Her face showed resignation to death, but determination to fight until it reached her. A few times she glanced over to where the camera was. He hoped she realized it was there and that they were watching but it merely seemed that she questioned someone watching her but couldn't directly see what it was. When she looked into the camera, it was like she was looking at Jack and his heart would stop. It would be in those moments that he would talk to her silently in his head, praying and wishing that she could hear his thoughts.

The morning past slowly, 11 am had arrived and finally they had a lead.

"Who dropped off the package for Bobby this morning?" Myles said suddenly as the thought popped into his head.

"Some guy from downstairs. I'm guessing someone dropped it off…" said D, the connection slowly dawning on his face. Bobby said in a quick hurry:

"Ill run and get the surveillance tapes from the lobby, one sec." And he flew out of the room. The men waited anxiously. This could be the lead they were waiting for. Rick was still working on the signal from the live feed, and watching Sue with the other eye. He had narrowed down the search radius, but it was still too large to be helpful. They didn't know how much longer they had. Bobby ran back in and popped the tape into the machine.

"There!" He pointed and froze the screen. A tall man was carrying the package. Rick looked up from what he was doing.

"Rick – we need you to put this face into the computer – see if you can come up with any matches!" Jack exclaimed. Rick rushed into the computer and started searching for a match to the unknown face. Slow minutes passed. Bobby started pacing, Jack started to let his mind drift as it had so often the last few days. Then finally, a match:

"James Crydle. Stock Broker in LA." Rick said, unknowing the implications.

"Wait a second. Crydle. That name sounds so familiar." Jack replied. He shot Bobby a questioning look, wondering if the name rang any bells for him.

"Its that bloke we talked to – he worked with that stock broker that knew Pratner! He was just as reluctant as the other dude for giving us any information or photos on his buddy! So he's involved in all this – no wonder he didn't want to help us out." Bobby exclaimed. It was the lead they were looking for. If they could track down James Crydle, he might just lead them to Pratner, and to Sue.

"Why is it again that we couldn't get any photo id of Pratner anyways? I mean this guy's been suspect a couple of times on drug cases." D asked.

"From what we understand," answered Myles, "Is that dear old Brendan never was actually caught for his crimes, nor taken into questioning. By the time he re-appeared, there was no use to take him into custody because the cases had been solved. Then along with his other identities, he was able to keep himself well hidden, almost anonymous. No one knew that he was living as 3 different men."

"Do you think Sue knows that Greg is Pratner?" enquired Jack.

"I don't know. She could, she could not. Tara probably never got to her before she was knocked out with the chloroform to tell her. Anyways, Tara was too busy trying to protect them to be concerned with filling her in with the details at the moment. Pratner might have told her, but then again she might just think its Greg and has nothing to do with the drug deal at all." D replied. "Anyways though, lets start getting a lead on James Crydle. See what we can find. We don't have much time. Rick – keep seeing if you can track down the live feed. I'll start working on searching up Crydle. I'm not as fast as Tara but I'll do what I can. Bobby, Jack. Why don't you do the same – we don't have anything else to ride on now anyways. Myles – keep your eye on Sue. Anything change, or happen – let us know immediately."

The phone rang on Bobby's desk. He picked it up, his hopes rising – finally things were looking up for Sue and maybe this call meant something more had been found.

"Manning." He answered.

"Hi. Agent Manning. I'm a nurse at the hospital, looking after a Tara Williams?"

"Yes – is she okay?" he asked quickly, worried that something was wrong.

"No, well, she's quite agitated. She's desperate to leave and return to your work to work on some case. The doctors a little concerned because of her recent trauma. Naturally, he doesn't want her to leave but she seems to have something else in mind. She's convinced she needs to go, and we're having trouble stopping her. I was wondering if perhaps you could come and help convince her that she needs to stay?" Bobby contemplated. Of course they could use Tara's help but there was no way he was going to risk her health. They were managing fine with Rick. She needed to get better.

"Of course, I'll be right over." He hung up the phone. He explained to the others where he was going and promised to be back soon. They asked him to say hello and give her get better soon wishes. Jack felt a little guilty. Tara was all alone in the hospital while they were at work. She must have felt a little lonely and pushed aside, as if she was less important. He decided to call up Bobby on his cell.

"Bobby – it's Jack. I think you should stay with Tara a little bit at the hospital and keep her company. She's been all alone for a while. We're all working hard on the case and there isn't too much to do right now anyways. We'll keep you posted if anything happens I promise." Bobby argued, stating that Sue's need was more important right now. "Bobby – I know, but Tara is important too. I know how much you care about her. Don't waste your time not saying how you feel, until it's too late." Bobby realized the depth of what Jack had just said. It wasn't just him and Tara he was talking about. It was Jack and Sue too. He reluctantly agreed to stay awhile, though in his heart, he was happy that he was going to spend some time with someone he really cared about. Jack was right, it was important to let people know how important they were, you never knew what life would throw at you next.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Hope you guys are enjoying the story! I just thought I'd note that when there is italic in quotations, it's ASL. If it's not in quotations, it's normally a thought by someone (which is easy to tell because I normally say that. Anyways, I didn't want to confuse you all!**

**Chapter 20:**

Jack was typing as fast as he could into his computer. He kept glancing over quickly at Myles, looking for some reaction. His expression was still blank, hiding the emotion that no one knew he felt. Myles watched Sue, as she sat there in the cold. Her strength against everything that happened astounded him. He wished he could take back all the mean things he had said about her. He looked up to see Jack staring at him. He tried to smile, to comfort his colleague but soon realized that there was no way that Jack would be comforted until he found Sue safe.

"Still nothing Jack. Don't worry, we'll find her." He said quietly to his friend. Jack just nodded and turned back to his computer screen. He searched and searched under James Crydle. An hour past – it was still early afternoon but he knew the drug deal would be happening sometime in the near future. They had less than 12 hours before the camera went off. Jack suddenly realized something.

"Myles – do you think Pratner will do the deal in front of the camera? I mean so we can see?" Myles contemplated what Jack had said.

"You know what, you might be right. But why would he put himself, Cain and Sue right where we can see them?"

"Maybe, because he knows we don't have any clue of where they are." Jack answered back.

"Why though?" D added in. "I mean it's extremely risky. He's threatened us but he must suspect we're going to at least try and get Sue." Jack stared at him – he hated when they had to talk about her like that, as the victim, however true it was. D kept on going, "Unless, he wants us to find them. Maybe not right away. Maybe he wants us to find Cain?"

"It could be… We need to keep watching the cameras and checking up on Crydle. For now we only have our suspicions…" Myles responded with a tone of defeat.

---

Sue decided her best plan was to try and get the message across to whatever was taping her where she was. Obviously, the men would be looking over the tape first, and if there was any hint that she was trying to give them away, she would probably be dead before she knew it. She didn't know whether there was sound on it or not.

---

Pratner was in the other room. The camera was hitched through the wall, concealed so it was difficult to see it was there. He didn't notice Sue's frequent glances over. Of course he was watching her through the little hole in the wall. Couldn't have his new girl do something to get him caught. His revenge was almost complete. He could taste it in the air. Cain was due there in 1 hour. He had the girl. Her helpless friends were watching. She had no idea where she was, or that in a few short hours she would be out of there. He hadn't decided if he was going to kill her yet. He figured that she would make that decision for him.

_Finally Bobby_, Brendan thought to himself, _you're going to pay for what you did. You're going to pay for ruining my life._

---

Sue started signing as discretely as she could. She didn't know if Greg was watching her. If there was no camera, then her plan would fail. She went slowly, deliberately, hoping they would catch what she was trying to get across.

"_Not, sure, if, you, see, me. Cake, Man, Warehouse. G-R-E-G, take, me. Dangerous. If find, be, careful. Sorry, no, goodbye. So, sorry. Miss, you, all. Love, you, all. Do, not, worry. Move, on. Forgive. Always, love, you_." Tears started to roll down her face as she slowly repeated her message twice. Just in case. She knew that if they ever got the tape, they would get the idea.

---

"Jack!" Myles exclaimed to the only other man in the room. D and Rick had just left to go update Ted. Jack rushed over to the computer, to see Sue sitting, staring almost at the camera. It was apparent she thought there was one there but wasn't sure exactly where it was. He could see her signing, very slowly. Very careful. He tried desperately to figure out what she was saying, thankful that he had been working hard on his sign language. Myles slid a pen and paper in front of him.

"Some thing about Greg. Dangerous. If we find him, we need to be careful. Sorry I didn't get to say… goodbye? What? SUE!" She kept going as tears went down his face. She was saying goodbye. "Miss you all, love you all. Don't worry. Move on. Forgive. Always love you." At the last sentence she moved her focus slightly and looked directly into the camera. Jack looked at Myles, and saw a tear running down his face.

"Jack, she's signing again." Jack looked back at the screen.

"Something about not seeing her. She's not sure if there's a camera or not. Cake? Man? Warehouse? Something about Greg again. He's taken her. Dangerous. Be careful. I think she's repeating her message again." Sure enough, Sue repeated what she had said. Jack saw the tears going down her face. She closed her eyes in a haze of fatigue and rested her head against the wall.

"She was saying goodbye." Jack said quietly.

"That's not all though Jack. Cake, Man and Warehouse. Was she telling us where she was?" Jack flew back to his computer and searched madly for any warehouse nearby that resembled Sue's clues.

"Myles – I think I found where she is!" Jack exclaimed, praying that he was right.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – Hey! I'm glad you guys all like the story so far! There is still LOTS more to come, and I'll be working hard on it! Keep checking :) I'm also starting to rack ideas and jot them down for a possible sequel to this one…but you have to all wait until you know what happens before I let you know anything :) I know this chapter's a little short, but I need to go get my sister from work so I figured I'd tantalize you and write more when I get back home. **

**Chapter 21:**

Bobby was still at the hospital with Tara, though he called ever half hour to see if anything had come up. He had managed to get Tara to stay at the hospital for now to rest. He warned them that he had left out some details for her sake so that she didn't rip out her IV and bolt out of the hospital to help them with the search. Apart from the concussion, she was upset and tired but the doctor assured them she was healing and there would be no permanent physical damage.

Jack sat anxiously at his desk, continuously glancing at Rick and D. Sue's goodbye message had awakened something in him he didn't know had existed. It was obsession. He had finally found a lead as to where Sue was, thanks to Sue's message. Something about a warehouse. D and Rick were frantically searching for anything in the area that would somehow resemble the mysterious clues Sue had given them. Myles still was watching the live feed of Sue. Nothing else had really happened since her message. She just sat quietly against the wall, eyes closed. She was exhausted, and it was no wonder. She had endured an attack, car accident, then kidnapping in less than 4 days.

Everyone quickly turned as they heard someone run into the bullpen.

"What happened?" cried Lucy. "Why can't I reach Sue? WHY HAS NO ONE CONTACTED ME?" She was at near hysteria. D stood up and went over to her.

"Lucy – we barely know what's happening. It hasn't been long since she'd been taken and we honestly haven't had a moment to call anyone yet. We're doing everything we can to find her." He explained quietly, attempting to calm her down.

"What do you mean she was taken?"

"Someone forced themselves into your apartment. They knocked out Tara and Levi and took Sue. Tara's at the hospital. She's okay. Bobby's with her. Levi is at the vet hospital. He'll be there for a few days but they expect a full recovery too." D hoped that little bit of good news might help her compose herself. "You should also know that we found out that Greg is actually Brendan Pratner."

"The drug deal guy?" She said quietly and sat down, her face exclaiming her hopelessness and disbelief.

"Yeah." D glanced at Myles, questioning whether they should tell her about the live feed. Lucy answered that question for him.

"How do we know she's even still alive?" Lucy's tears were streaming down her face. Myles nodded at D, acknowledging that they needed to tell her.

"They sent us a live feed. We can see her on the computer." Lucy got up and went over the computer. She stared at Sue. Didn't move, barely breathed.

"She gave us a message a few minutes ago. She thinks there's a camera but wasn't sure so she discretely signed to us. She gave us a hint of where she might be. We're looking it up right now." Explained Myles. He put his hand on Lucy's shoulder. After everything that had happened, his compassion for his ex-girlfriend overtook him. Lucy wanted to blame someone. How could this have happened? She knew something wasn't right. She wanted to scream at the man who took her. She instead turned to Jack. A silent Jack who hadn't said anything yet. Why couldn't even he find any words to explain anything? Why was he just sitting there in silence when he should be out there looking for Sue? Lucy got up. D and Myles looked at each other quizzically, not understanding what was going on.

"You promised you were going to take care of her." Lucy said, staring at Jack. Jack said nothing. Why shouldn't she blame him? It was his fault – he had promised to take care of her and he failed. Myles walked over and took Lucy's arm.

"Come on Luce. It's not Jack's fault." He said quietly. Lucy just kept staring at him, tears streaming down her face.

"No," Jack responded quietly. "She's right." And he walked out of the bullpen.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N – Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry I didn't post sooner – I had planned to write another chapter when I got home yesterday but ended up having to rush to work. :) I hope all your questions are better explained in this chapter. Keep them coming – everything will make much more sense by the end!**

**Chapter 22:**

The instant Jack walked out of the bullpen, Lucy regretted her words. She knew in her heart it wasn't Jack's fault but she was so desperate to blame someone; she did it to the one person whose heart was completely broken. Unable to hold in anything any longer, Lucy burst into tears and dropped to the floor and sobbed on Myles shoulder.

---

Jack stared at the wall. His feet had taken him to this place, he didn't know why. He just sat there and stared. Tears rolled down his face. Sue wouldn't be coming to sit beside him this time. To put her hand on his arm to comfort him. He looked at his mentor's picture, Wes Kenner. He didn't know how he was going to get over the loss of one of the greatest men he had ever known at the time. And now, he knew that it might be Sue's picture on the wall next to Wes. It was more than he could bear. How much time he had lost with her and now he would never have the chance to tell her how much he cared for her. D sat down beside him.

"She's not gone yet Jack. You can't give up faith – it's all that's keeping us going, and it's what's going to lead us to her. Rick's almost done searching for all the Cakeman Warehouses in the area. I know what Lucy said, but she's angry and upset too. It's not your fault Jack. You couldn't have prevented this."

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt her again. I broke my word." Jack couldn't bring himself to look at D.

"Jack – you can't do everything. Wishing the past was different won't change it. All you can do is deal with what's in front of you now. We're so close. Come on; let's see if Rick has had any luck yet. We're all going to survive this." Jack stood up next to D. He turned to Jack and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks D." Jack responded quietly. Demetrius just nodded and softly smiled and they went back to the bullpen.

---

"Jack – I'm sorry I shouldn't have blamed you." Lucy said, her eyes red with tears.

"It's okay Lucy." He gave her a hug, hoping that he could comfort her a little. D was right – he was going to deal with what was given to him. He couldn't change what happened but he sure as hell was going to make sure that he did everything he could to prevent anything else more from happening to Sue.

"What have you found Rick?" D asked. They all gave their attention to the man typing furiously at the computer.

"Well – here's what we know. Sue signed 3 words. Cake, Man and Warehouse. Now with my expertise on Pastries, I recognized the name immediately. Cakeman is the last name of a woman who owns bakeries all over the US, mainly in California, New York and DC. Ivy Cakeman was the owner of the Cakeman Warehouses that were used for storage as well as factories. She owned all of them until she divorced 5 years ago. Her ex-husband was given 3 of her warehouses. She kept the rest and the company. Apparently he was happy settling for only the 3 warehouses in LA, New York and here in Washington. She thought it was strange, but was happy to not have to fight for the company. Now get this – her ex-husband was James Cakeman, but I looked him up and his real last name is Crydle."

"The man who delivered the package!" exclaimed Jack.

"Exactly. I've located the warehouse, which could be in the proximity of where Miss. Thomas might be. Also, according to the live feed, which I've traced to a 10 mile radius, the warehouse is in fact in the vicinity."

"Okay – we need to call SOG. We need to send over a SWAT team fast. Pratner warned us if we go after them that they will kill Sue so we need to exercise extra caution here. Let me call up Ted and get him down here so we can start making a plan of action." explained D.

"Wait one second guys." said Myles. They all turned around to face him. He was sitting at Jacks computer, eyes not leaving the screen.

"What happened?" asked a panicked Jack. Myles looked up at him.

"Joshua Cain just arrived."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

They all rushed to the computer screen. Sure enough, another man had entered the room. Sue looked confused. It didn't look like she recognized Cain, which led the team at the FBI to believe that she had no idea that Greg was Pratner. Greg went up to Sue and bent down to tell her something. A second later, Sue was standing up. He pushed her against the wall, and a look of fear spread across Sue's face.

Immediately, D started to make phone calls to get things moving before it was too late. They couldn't afford for the deal to end and for Pratner to leave with Sue. Or leave her dead. While Jack, Myles and Lucy were watching the screen, Bobby came in.

"What's going on?" He asked immediately. Myles filled him in. He rushed over to the screen.

"How's she holding up?"

"Well, Cain just walked in. We know he's there. Pratner told Sue something but then he and Cain both left. She's alone in there now," answered Jack.

"Okay, well lets head over there right now! We know where she is!" Myles stepped in.

"Bobby – we can't do anything yet. We have to wait until Ted talks to SOG and SWAT. We need to be careful. One wrong move and they might get rid of their witness. Wait until we hear from Ted. Anyways, I think you should stay here with Jack and Lucy."

"WHAT?" said Jack and Bobby together.

"I think it's better if you stay," said D.

"No way, you can't stop me." Bobby retorted back.

"I'm coming," added Jack quietly. Myles and D decided to let Ted handle it. They knew there was no way they would be able to convince the two men not to come, especially concerning who was involved. After a few minutes of silence, Jack turned back to the computer. Sue was still sitting alone, obviously contemplating something. Greg must have threatened her and told her what she needed to do. _Just do it Sue_, prayed Jack, _do it and let them keep you alive until we find you_. Pratner walked back into the room. This time, alone. He turned to Sue and said something. Once she flicked her eyes over to the camera, but a second later her focus was back on Greg. She just nodded. Then he left. She buried her face in her hands, her body shaking with her tears.

---

A strange man had walked into the room where Sue was held captive. He was silent and just kept looking at her. She turned to Greg.

"I'm glad you're awake. This is a friend of mine, Josh. He's deaf so you're going to translate for us." He informed her.

"I don't understand." She responded.

"You don't have to. Just tell me what he says, tell him what I say. We'll be back in a few minutes." He picked her up and pushed her against the wall, his eyes telling her that she had no choice. Greg signaled to his friend Josh to follow him. Sue caught her breath, tears welling in her eyes. She sat back down, leaning against the walls that held her prisoner.

_Should I do what he says? He just wants me to translate for his friend. This doesn't make sense_, Sue thought frantically. Greg walked back into the room, this time alone.

"We're almost ready for you. We'll come in here to make sure you don't escape." Sue glanced quickly at the camera, but focused her attention back onto Greg, so he wouldn't get suspicious that she suspected anything. "You're job isn't that difficult. Just help us with this conversation and I won't kill you. If you refuse I will kill you. And I'll kill Bobby and Jack and all your little friends at the FBI. Maybe you don't hold much value on your life, but I'm sure you don't want to be the cause of your friend's deaths. So be a good girl." And he walked back out.

Sue was torn. She was ready to die. If it was her time. But she couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for the death of her friends. She knew he was an evil man and didn't doubt his threat. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. The sobs of confusion and hopelessness welled up in her chest, and she buried her face in her hands – crying for her pain, crying her despair.

---

Thing's were starting to roll at the FBI. The SWAT team was prepared to leave and surround the warehouse. SOG currently was watching the location, to assure that the help that was coming wasn't detected. Ted asked Jack and Bobby to stay behind, but was finally convinced to let them stay in the van while Myles and D, and the SWAT team entered the building first. Lucy decided to stay with Rick and watch the computer and Sue, as to alert them if they noticed anyone coming. It was almost time to leave and finally save Sue from this nightmare.

---

Greg and Josh re-entered the room about 5 minutes later. Greg picked Sue up and barked out his orders.

"Ask him where everything is." Sue just stared at him. She didn't say anything. Greg took out his gun and pushed it against her temple. "Now." Sue could barely breathe. She turned to Josh and signed. She kept thinking in her head, _they will find us, they will find us_. Over and over.

"He said it's in the secure location in LA." She informed Greg. The hold on his gun loosened. He then put the gun back in its holster realizing that there was no need for it. She was in his control now. She wanted to save her own skin.

"Well, I'm glad you're at least cooperating Sue. Hopefully you're this cooperative later when it's just you and me alone." Her heart stopped. Maybe it was just better to die. "Tell him next that I've got the dough." She did a double take. _Dough? That's one of the words he said when he was on the phone that evening_. She was still confused. She turned to Cain again and signed what he had said. Cain just nodded.

"Where?" Cain signed. Sue repeated it to Greg.

"Tell him it's in the 3rd place in New York. Basement. Hidden under the floor." Confusion wasn't even the appropriate word for how Sue was feeling. They were obviously doing something illegal, but they were giving her, an FBI agent all the information? Greg was serious. He wasn't going to let her go and she wasn't going to be their little pawn any longer.

"No more." She said quietly. Greg turned to her.

"What do you mean no more?"

"I mean I'm not doing this anymore. You're on your own." Cain looked at her dubiously. She signed what she had said to him. He looked angry and looked at Greg. Greg just shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. We know what we need to know. We don't need your help anyways. There's always the good old pen and paper. It was just more fun using you. Now you're going to pay for being disrespectful. You need to learn control. I'm in control." Greg took out his knife again. It still had Sue's dried blood on it. This time he punctured her arm, deeper than the last wound he had inflicted. She cried out in pain and held her arm with her other hand.

"That's just the start. That's for you to think about your actions and wish that you had listened to me. I warned you before. Now it's too late. Joshua and I are going to finish up business and then we're going to deal with you." They walked out of the room. Sue closed her eyes in pain, begging for it to end before he hurt her even more. Her hand was covered in blood. Her eyes flitted over to where she thought the video camera was. She was just imagining it. There was no camera. She was getting her hopes up for nothing. She was going to die without ever saying goodbye to her family and friends. She just prayed that Greg wouldn't go after them too.

Sue looked over into the dark corner on the other side of the room. It was covered in shadow, completely out of the light and impossible to see. She crawled over to it. She took her blood-covered hand and started to write out a message. She just hoped that someone would find it, someone other than Greg, Josh and the other man who had taken her hostage.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – Thanks for all the awesome reviews, as always! You guys are my inspiration and keep me writing.**

**Chapter 24:**

Jack was sitting in the surveillance van, next to Bobby. They were on their way to get Sue, finally, in a few short hours everything would be over.

"Jack, Bobby – its Lucy." Her voice was contorted with emotion over the radio.

"What happened? Is she still there?" exclaimed Jack.

"Yeah. Cain and Pratner walked in. He put a gun to her head." _Oh my God, he's going to kill her_, was all that he could think. Jack willed the van to go faster, to go save her before Greg killed her but time was cruel and it felt like the ride would take an eternity. "She looked like she wasn't going to do it but I guess he convinced her because she started to sign." Bobby and Ted were listening in closely to the conversation.

"Lucy – what was she signing?" asked Ted.

"She signed – where is everything, then Cain signed back something about in a secure place in LA."

"So we know where the drugs are being held – probably in Pratners other warehouse in LA." responded Bobby in a hushed voice.

"Oh thank God. He put the gun down." They all heard a breath of relief from Lucy. Sue was just doing what they said and he would keep her alive until they got to her. "Okay, she said something about Pratner having the dough. I'm guessing the money. Cain asked where. Wait a second…"

The van lurched. They were a few blocks away from the warehouse and could go no further without the threat of being detected.

"Lucy – you need to stay on the line with Jack and Bobby and keep us aware if they notice our presence." Ted requested. "It'll take a while for us to get there, let us know if they are leaving so we can head them off. We've got to be careful so we need to know what's going on, on your end."

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed. "Sue's backing down. She won't translate to Cain what Greg just asked. He's got a knife! You've got to get in there fast!" Jacks heart began to beat uncontrollably. Ted and the SWAT team were already out the door, rushing as fast as they could to surround the backdoor of the warehouse.

"Lucy – what's happening?" Bobby was dreading the silence, worried about the news it was going to bring. Lucy was still crying over the radio.

"She's still with us." She said quietly. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. They still had time.

"Lucy – you need to be strong. Keep watching the feed with Rick and let us know what's going on. Things could get messy when they go in after her." Jack said, hoping to calm both himself and Lucy.

"He stabbed her in the arm Jack. She's bleeding and I can't see her on the camera anymore. She crawled over – I thought she was going to where the camera lens was but then she disappeared out of sight. I think she's still in there but I can't see her." Lucy was starting to go hysteric. He heard footsteps and some background noise. Another voice came on the line.

"Hey - It's Rick. I'll take over for Lucy." He said in a strong voice that wavered slightly with fear and exhaustion.

"Thanks Rick," Bobby said quietly.

"Still no sign of Sue. I'll let you know when I see her. She still must be in there because the warehouse floor plans only show 2 rooms, a bigger storage room and an office. She must be in the office, which only has one door. A door we can see." Jack looked at Bobby. This was getting to be too much. They didn't know how much longer they could hold on like this, the worry, the anticipation, the dread. Myles's voice picked up on the radio.

"Almost there boys. Any sign that they know we're there?" Bobby answered.

"No, Sue's moved out of sight from the camera, but were sure she's in there alone. They haven't re-entered the room yet. So far we only have confirmation of 3 men there – Cain, Pratner and Crydle but there could be more so stay alert."

"We're nearly outside the back door. Keep us posted, " was Myles response.

"Still nothing," came another voice. Rick watched the camera with hope. "Wait – she's moving back into view. I have a visual – doesn't look like she knows anything is going on. Still no sign of the perpetrators. She has a wound on her arm, bleeding steadily. I'll call the paramedics to be on route and ready for you."

---

Sue had written a message in her own blood. It seemed surreal, like something from a corny horror movie but it was all she had left. She knew she was about to die. Every second that passed hastened her death. Sue wanted to end her life with her integrity still intact, and she wanted to die knowing that she did all she could. She wanted her family and friends to know that she loved them. Her last message was all she could give, all she could offer. She leaned back towards the wall, but wouldn't close her eyes. She was going to meet her death head on and she was going to be ready for it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Jack and Bobby sat anxiously in the van, wishing that they were outside, busting the warehouse and arresting the men who had hurt Sue. It was torment listening to the radio, one end coming from Rick back at the bullpen, watching the camera of a wounded Sue, the other of their friends, ready to break down the door of the warehouse. The process was slow. Being undetected was vital.

Rick had his eyes peeled on the camera, waiting for the sign of the men realizing what was happening. Seconds before Myles and D were going to break down the door to the warehouse; another man entered the office where Sue was held captive. Rick immediately recognized him as James Crydle. He went over to Sue and held her by her wounded arms – one covered in bruises, the other with a fresh stab wound. She winced and cried back, but he didn't relinquish his grip. He forced what looked like a little pill into her mouth as she resisted, but Sue didn't seem to have the strength to fight back her attacker. He knocked her head against the wall, hard, and she slumped to the floor and picked her up and left the room. All the while, Rick was giving a play by play report to Jack and Bobby in the van. He could feel the panic. Bobby immediately told D and Myles what was happening, and they went forward at all speed to break into the warehouse and save Sue. It was now or never – they had realized the FBI was coming, and Sue's life was more in danger now than it had ever been.

Jack couldn't sit there any longer. He went to stand up and head out the door, when Bobby pushed him back into his seat.

"What are you doing mate?" Bobby exclaimed

"I'm going in – I can't sit here any longer Bobby!" Bobby sat contemplating. By the time they arrived at the warehouse, they were certain the SWAT team would have entered and captured any of the perpetrators. Then again, they were told to stay in the van, but the torment of the unknown on Jacks face, as well as his own overtook him.

"Lets radio D. Let him know were coming. We should tell Rick too." Rick was complacent with the idea so Bobby radioed D,

"D, Jack and I are following immediately." Bobby announced

"Wait boys – we've caught some of them but the building is not secure yet – wait for our signal until you come. Still no sign of Sue. Stay in the van." Bobby turned to look at Jack, but he wasn't there. The van door was slightly open.

"D – This is Bobby. Jack left – I think he's headed for the warehouse. I'm going to try and catch up." D was in no situation to argue, and didn't have time to discuss anything as he was trying to find Sue. He just prayed that Jack didn't do anything else stupid.

---

As soon as Bobby had turned his back, Jack slipped out the van door and started to run towards the warehouse. He knew it was stupid and reckless, but he also knew that he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he had sat quietly in the van while Sue was possibly being hurt, or even killed. He heard Bobby shouting after him, following him but he didn't stop until he reached the door of the warehouse. Bobby finally caught up.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" He yelled, while trying to catch his breath. All of the sudden, a dark black SUV went screaming by. Jack and Bobby barely had time to react and get out of the way before 2 SWAT agents came running up behind.

"STOP THAT SUV." One of them screamed. Jack drew his gun, and attempted to fire at the tires, but missed as the vehicle swerved and went out of site. A cop car went bolting after it, trying to catch up. Whoever was in that vehicle was getting away. Bobby looked at Jack.

"Are you okay?" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah – you?" Bobby just nodded. "I wonder who was in that car." They had no time to wonder. Instead, they hoped it wasn't Greg, still holding Sue hostage. They rushed into the warehouse to find D and Myles, along with 5 men in handcuffs. Jack recognized 2 of them right away – Cain and Pratner. They had caught them, and finally everything was over.

"We caught Cain and Pratner, along with 3 of Cain's buddies," said Myles.

"Where's Sue?" Jack asked imploringly.

"We haven't found her yet – the office door is locked – the SWAT team is still attempting to break it down." D explained.

"But she's not in there, Rick said Crydle had taken her out of the room." Jack didn't hear what Bobby had said as he had rushed over to the warehouse door. Abandoning all his reasoning, he started to pound on the door with the other guys, praying that Sue was in there, though he knew consciously she wasn't.

"Crydle must have gotten away with her in that black SUV," Myles said quietly to Bobby and D. Jack was still attempting to break down the office door. "We entered the warehouse and Cain's 3 men started attacking. Pratner didn't even try to run. He just stood there and let us take him. Never even saw Crydle or Sue, until we heard the car start outside and take off."

The door finally loosened, and Jack fought his way into the small office. There was a small little pool of blood in one corner of the room. Jack fought back the sobs that were starting to cry for release. On the other side of the room, he noticed a small hole in the wall, incidentally where the camera had been placed on the other side, filming Sue. There was a dark corner near where the hole was. It was impossible to see anything, but Jack noticed the small smears of blood on the floor that led to the corner. He turned to one of the SWAT members, who was backing out of the room, obviously convinced that they had finished their mission.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Jack asked quietly. The man nodded and handed it to him. Jack flashed the light into the corner and to his horror saw a message, written in blood.

"BOBBY! DEMETRIUS! MYLES! GET IN HERE!" Jack shouted. They all ran in quickly. The tears ran down Jack's face as he pointed the flashlight towards the wall. Words we're impossible to find, as they read the message in silence.

Dear my family and friends. This is all I have to say goodbye. I'm not afraid to die, only heartbroken over leaving you all. Forgive them. I love you all, never forget that. Always yours, Love Sue.

---

**A/N – hey everyone! I promise I won't keep you hanging too much longer. Just bear with me! Next few chapters should come up soon. I hope :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

Sue woke up on the floor of a large vehicle. Her eyes had trouble focusing and her head throbbed, in sync with every bump on the road. She managed to get herself sitting up, leaning against the walls of her new prison. Though, Sue was grateful to still be alive. She didn't think she was going to last this long.

All she could remember from before she was knocked out was the other man, the one Greg called James, rush into the room and force her sleeping pill into her mouth. Other than that, she was completely lost as to what was happening. The vehicle slowed, and came to a stop. Sue felt the engine die. She tried to focus her eyes better, considering they were all she had to understand what was going on. The evening light crept into the SUV, as the door was opened. A tall man entered her line of vision. James.

"It's just you and me now sugar." He said, with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" He laughed even more. "Brendan and his buddy got caught. I was lucky enough to escape with you. Now its time for us to have some fun." Sue was confused. Who was Brendan? Caught? Had the FBI really found out where she was? Did they actually come to save her? Tears welled up in her tired eyes. So close. She was so close to being rescued. When was this nightmare going to end?

"Get out of the vehicle, and don't you dare even think of screaming. I need to fill it up and it looks suspicious if you're tied up in the back. You don't talk to anyone; you stay over in that corner until I'm finished, or ill take my gun and kill you." The gas station was deserted. Sue couldn't recognize where she was. She wouldn't have been able to talk to anyone, even if she wanted to. Finally, she saw a chance. A telephone booth, just on the other side of the gas station. She could bolt, try and contact her friends, lead them to where she was. It was risky – he could kill her, but they had threatened her so many times already and never followed through, she decided to take the chance. She was going to die anyways, so why not die trying.

Sue looked around. The man working at the till was busy reading the newspaper – didn't even notice his customers. James kept a weary eye on her, but the second he turned, she slipped around the wall and ran to the phone. Fishing in her pockets for all the change she could find. She dialed the first number she could think of – the bullpen. Jack's phone. She prayed that he would pick up.

---

The police car had chased the SUV for 10 minutes until they lost it. Fortunately, they were able to get a partial license plate. However, the only thing it proved was that it was James' car, and they already knew it was James that had taken her. Jack sat in silence at his desk. His eyes glazed over the paper he was supposedly reading. No one was laughing, no one was talking. 2 hours had past, and no word on where Sue was. Jack began to give up hope.

Pratner and Cain were to be interrogated. Jack didn't even fight back, when Ted told him that he wouldn't be aloud in the room. He just nodded with resignation and went back to his desk. Bobby was no different. It was as if a wave of grief had swept over the bullpen, taking hold of all its company. Jack's phone rang. He reluctantly picked it up.

"Hudson." His voice lifeless and without emotion. There was nothing but silence on the other end. Probably a prankster. He was just about the hang up when he heard her voice. It was quiet and hushed, overtaken with fatigue and emotion. And panic. He knew that voice.

"Jack – Jack, its Sue. I don't know if your there. I don't have a lot of time. We're at a gas station; I see a sign that says 495. Maybe Highway 495. Big black SUV. I have to go he's coming – please find me!" He heard her start to scream. He screamed her name back into the phone but knew that there was no way she could hear him. Then the phone went dead.

"Rick – I need you to trace that call immediately. It was Sue. She's at a gas station somewhere on Highway 495. We need to get a patrol unit down there stat!" Jack grabbed his jacket. Bobby was already ahead of him out the door and they ran to Jack's car. Myles and D were close behind. Jack picked up his phone and called in backup. He then called up Rick as he raced out of the parking lot, to find out where the call was traced from.

"Okay Jack – I traced down the call. It was made from a telephone booth at a gas station just west of Overly Drive in Highways 495. Police and SWAT are on route."

Jack and Bobby sped down the highway, Myles and D right behind knowing that there wasn't much time left.

---

They arrived at the gas station. Jack jumped out of his car, looking everywhere for signs of the SUV, but there was nothing but dark horizon. A man was sitting in the gas station, looking confused at the sudden appearance of police.

"We're looking for a black SUV. It stopped here probably about 20 minutes ago. This man was there, along with this woman." Bobby flashed the clerk the two pictures. "Do you recognize either of them?"

"Yeah…" he said, "Tall man. Gassed up his SUV. 50 bucks, Paid in cash. Pretty blond lady waited outside then went to make a phone call. She started screaming. I went outside to see what was wrong, but he had already put her in the van. Said she was having a seizure or something so I just let them go…umm…am I in any trouble?" Jack bit his lip to hold back his anger.

"You will be if you don't tell us which way they went." He glared at the clerk, annoyed with his lack of intelligence.

"Umm…he headed west on the 495." Jack and Bobby rushed out of there, where Myles and D were waiting.

"What did he say?" Myles inquired quickly

"Definitely saw Crydle and Sue. Headed west down the 495 about 15 minutes ago. We could still catch them." Jack hopped back into the car, and the other men followed suit. Soon they were speeding down the highway, looking desperately for any sign of the vehicle that held Sue captive.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N – Sorry guys. I know I took me a while to post this one. Long weekend, really busy :) I hit a bit of writers block too. Wasn't too sure where I wanted to go yet, stick to the plan or ditch it for something else but I think I've got it all sorted out now! **

**Expect more violence, bad language and such stuff in this chapter – just to forewarn you. Definitely not suited for younger viewers. **

**Chapter 27:**

Sue's phone call had created a hope in Jack, one he held on to, as long as he could. If she had survived this long, they could have a chance at saving her. Pratner and Cain were still in lock up, now waiting to be interrogated, as all the agents were desperately trying to follow a black SUV, somewhere on highway 495. Jack was going to make sure that they paid for what they did.

---

Sue knew James was angry. More than angry – livid. She had called someone to reveal her location and the clerk noticed her outburst when he tore her away from the phone. Luckily he was able to cover her fighting back as a seizure. But it was still too close of a call. She had almost ruined everything.

The vehicle turned to the right, onto a bumpy road and then finally came to a stop. Sue knew what was coming next. The backdoor opened, as it had so many times before to release her - only to be still held captive.

"Well bitch. You're going to pay for almost getting us caught." James yanked her out of the SUV and as hard as she tried to resist, she was overcome. Her fatigue was wearing on her muscles, and the hopelessness dulled her brain. She was starting to lose it. For all she knew, no one may have picked up that phone and would have no idea where she was and what was going to become of her. She looked around and noticed they were off the highway slightly, on the edge of a forest by the river. The SUV was parked to the side, and James started to drag Sue into the trees, where no one from the highway could possibly see them.

She struggled with every ounce of consciousness she could, but she felt herself disconnecting from her body. Her mind started to block out everything that was in front of her. She didn't recognize the man that held her against the tree. She didn't feel the pain he was inflicting. He touched her and she didn't respond. He hit her, and she didn't try to defend herself. He stepped back, observing the bloody mess. Bruised. Swollen. Shivering from the night cold. Violated and beaten. Her eyes were blank and inert. She slumped against the bottom of the tree, wet from the damp soil. Dirty with not only dirt but the blackness of the pain she carried.

James turned when he heard the siren come closer. Now was his chance. He took a rope and bound her hands and feet. He dragged her to the side of the river where he tied the other end of the rope to a rock, her head still above the water. He wasn't going to kill her himself, there was no need to incriminate himself. He was going to let the little bit of life left in her slowly melt away with the river. Let the water claim her. He turned to look at her ghostly figure, bobbing in the slow current of the river. Her lips were turning blue, her life slowly deteriorating, eyes still open but with the look of death glaring from her pupils. And then he turned and ran.

---

Bobby had convinced Jack to let him drive. Instead, Jack fidgeted in the passenger seat with his cell phone, begging it to ring. The police had cut off a section of the highway a good 100 miles ahead, knowing that the SUV would have to be somewhere between them and the blockade. Unless it had turned off a side street. D and Myles started driving through the outlaying communities, hoping to spot Crydle and Sue. Hope was fading as the clock ticked.

It was only by chance that Jack caught a gleam of light bounce off in reflection. Desperately looking out his window, searching for a sign, he noticed a black vehicle camouflaged in the trees.

"BOBBY! STOP! Look over there – do you see what I see?" Bobby slowed, the highway dead to all other traffic. He turned and caught a glimpse of the vehicle. And without words, he turned and headed on the side road. The finally caught up to the abandoned automobile.

"It's definitely Crydle's." Jack said as he hopped out of his car. Bobby took out his radio and signaled to the other officers, D and Myles that they had found the vehicle and where they were located. He looked at Jack's hopeful face, and gave him a quick smile. Then he turned and said quietly back into his radio.

"Send an ambulance also – STAT."

---

The dark forest was in front of him. He knew Sue was close. He could feel it. He was going to save her; it was only a matter of time. Bobby went to Jack's side and handed him a flashlight.

"Helps on the way mate. Let's go find Sue and end this nightmare."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – I'm glad you guys are enjoying things so far. I was thinking of letting you all squirm for another day, but then I found a couple hours spare time and decided to keep going. This chapter might be like the last, watch for violence and language and stuff, just to warn you. Thanks for all the reviews, as always Shellie

**Chapter 28:**

Jack and Bobby entered into the dark forest. Sunlight had left, and was hidden behind the endless horizon. Unwilling to wait for Myles and Dimitrius, Jack and Bobby headed into the bush, searching for their lost friend. A trail of disrupted leaves and twigs guided the two men into the depths of the forest. Jack could hear the sounds of a river. He wanted to call out Sue's name, but knew it was no use. They were so close he knew he just couldn't give up.

They reached a small gap in the forest. The river to one side, refreshing the night. Bobby shone his flashlight over the pressed down earth. He saw the gleam of blood.

"Jack – I think this is blood." Jack raced over and bent down. He pointed his flashlight at the trunk of a large tree, riddled with gouges, and stained with red.

"She must be around here somewhere." They frantically looked everywhere but the darkness was winning the battle against them. They could hear the distant sirens. God only knew where James and Sue were. Jack started to head towards the river, flashing his light as he went. He froze when he saw a small rope tied to a rock. Then his eyes continued on to what was tied to the rope. Jack yelled as loud as he could before he jumped into the freezing waters.

---

"Any response yet?" Bobby asked anxiously, searching for more blankets.

"Not yet…" Jack said quietly, his eyes never leaving Sue, his hands in hers. She was covered in bruises, sat unresponsive, shivering at the bottom of a tree next to Jack's car.

---

The moment he saw her, Jack had jumped into the river and carried her out. Her lifeless eyes stared up at him. She was still barely alive. Bobby had rushed to his aid, ripping off his jacket to wrap around her. Her lips were blue, her body shivering against the cold. Jack tried desperately to talk to her, but she didn't react. She was completely catatonic, her mind so withdrawn. He carried her back to where the car was, praying for the ambulance to arrive, to bring her to safety. He put her down near the tree where Bobby searched in the car for more blankets. Jack took her hands in his and looked at her eyes. He kept talking to her, begging her to wake up. Pleading with her to return to him. Not to give up.

Bobby wrapped another blanket around her and sat next to her on the other side, his hands around her back, trying to warm her with his strength. They tried desperately to get her to acknowledge in any way that she could understand what was going on, but there was nothing. It wasn't until Jack leaned over and swore to her that he wasn't going to leave her, promised that she was going to make it through it all, that he felt the weak grasp of her hand. Her eyes denied him, but her hand continued to feebly hold his, assuring him that she wasn't about to give up.

---

A lifetime had passed before the ambulance carried Sue away. Bobby stood next to D and Myles, watching the sirens hurry away into the distance. He was exhausted, numbness started to overtake him. He could only imagine how Jack felt. Or even worse, how Sue was feeling. But she was a fighter. Beaten, stabbed, and left to die in a freezing river she still held on. Jack wouldn't let go of her hand as they lifted her fading body into the back of the ambulance and took her away. D put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"We got a radio call in just before we arrived. They caught Crydle, running from out of the forest. He's in custody now."

"Just wait until I get my hands on that bastard." said Bobby in a low voice.

---

Sue's condition hadn't improved as they drove to the hospital. Her only response to any stimulation was the weak grip she still had on Jack's hand. Just as they were arriving at the hospital, her eyes that had remained lifelessly open started to close.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed the paramedic. Jack heard the incomprehensible beeps of the machines, and was moved out of the way as the medics surrounded Sue. They finally arrived at the hospital. Jack had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that his feet were carrying him down the familiar hallways of the emergency.

"You can't go in there Sir." Jack couldn't understand what the man was telling him. He needed to be with Sue. He needed to hold her hand and make sure she knew everything was going to be okay. He promised to stay with her. Jack turned and saw Dr. Miller rushing down the hall. He paused before he entered the room.

"Mr. Hudson. I don't have long. We're trying to stabilize Miss. Thomas right now. I don't have much other information except I need to get in there. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I know anything." Jack just nodded and headed for the plastic couches in the hospital waiting room. He lowered himself down, poised for the long wait ahead.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N – Aww! Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm definitely planning on doing a sequel once this one is finished. You guys rock!**

**Chapter 29:**

The forest was dark, and beckoned to Jack to go further and further into the blank abyss. He could hear the voices of the nearby stream. He could see the distant eyes staring back at him in the night. He ran as fast as he could until he reached a gap in the woods. Blood was splattered on the trees and a sodden rope lay on the ground. He went beside the hushed river, searching. Her body floated in the moonlight. Jack's heart stopped as he jumped into the frigid waters, dragging her out of the frozen hell that had claimed her. Her body was limp and void of any life. He was too late.

---

The mechanical beeps woke Jack up suddenly. But it was more than that. He sensed someone's presence. Surely enough, Jack turned around to see Dr. Jake.

"Hi. I'm sorry if I woke you. You sure looked like you needed your sleep." Jack just nodded, grateful that he had been awoken from the thoughts that had clouded his dreams. He turned to look at Sue. Still pale, still bruised. But still alive.

"How is she doing?" Jack asked the doctor.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could step into the hall for a second?" Jack looked at Dr. Miller questionably, but followed.

---

D and Myles were about to enter the interrogation room. Bobby stood; tense, behind the mirror, watching his former friend in his orange jumpsuit and handcuffs – wearing a grin of pure malevolence. Joshua Cain had revealed nothing. He refused to give any information, which didn't surprise anyone. They knew his involvement was solely with the drug deal. He would serve his time. The drugs were recovered out of Pratner's warehouse in LA. He wasn't their concern anymore. James Crydle was just like Cain. He wouldn't talk, but they had enough evidence to assure that he never walked free. Charged with attempted murder, he was guaranteed life without parole.

Now it was their turn to talk to Greg. It had been over 10 hours since Sue had been found, near death, floating in a river. She was still unconscious at the hospital, and as far as they knew no news from the doctors yet. Jack was staying with her, refusing to leave her side once he was finally let in to see her.

Once again, Lucy had been torn between her family and Sue. She hated the thought of abandoning either. Thankfully her father had been recovering when she returned to DC and had found out Sue had been kidnapped by Greg. She had rushed to the hospital as soon as Sue was found, and held vigil with Jack in the waiting room until the middle of the night. Dr. Jake Miller entered the waiting room and spoke to them both. It was still early. Tests were still being done. She was in stable condition, but still unconscious. Then Lucy got a phone call from home of her fathers failing health. Assured that Sue would be okay, and with Jack promising not to leave her side and call if anything happened Lucy caught the first flight out before the sun had risen, feeling the pressure of the walls crumbling in around her, from all sides.

Bobby knew there was no way he would be aloud in when Greg was interrogated. D wasn't even sure if he should be behind the glass, but left the decision up to Bobby. The fact Ted consented to let D and Myles question the s.o.b was miraculous. At least Jack wasn't around to tear the guy apart, limb to limb. Though he didn't show it, Demetrius wanted to pound Greg for hurting someone he really cared about. His senses, however, took hold knowing that the chance of Greg walking free outweighed his desire to inflict pain on the bastard.

Myles entered the room, with D close behind. He wanted to wipe the grin off the mans face. He wasn't even remorseful, willingly caught to flaunt what he had done to their friend.

"So... Gregory Halstern. Otherwise known as Landon Miller and Brendan Pratner. We meet again." Greg just smiled, with his crooked grin that sent shivers up Bobby's back. He never noticed how wicked that face actually looked.

"So, you caught me. Big deal – I got what I wanted. James would've killed the girl by now. It was too bad though, she was quite pretty and we never got to have as much fun as I wanted. But I'm sure James will, before he disposes of her." He exclaimed. A loud thump was heard against the mirror on the wall. Greg turned to his reflection, unable to see the fury and hatred behind the glass. "Ah – Bobby. Why don't you come in here and face me like a man." Myles shot a look at the glass, his eyes telling Bobby to stay put. Bobby wanted to beat the little bastard, but refrained from moving, knowing he needed to keep his cool. D continued on.

"Why Sue – why did you take her? There were other ways to communicate with Cain. Why risk getting caught?" D asked.

"It wasn't a risk. I didn't care if I got caught. Or Cain. It wasn't even about Sue. Why don't you ask Bobby? He should know. It's his fault. He ruined my life and this was my revenge, and I got it. Of course, the plan was to get Bobby as well, but things don't always end up as you want. I wanted him to know what it was like to lose someone. Have you found the bitch yet?"

"That is none of your business! Answer the God damn questions. Why did you do it?" exclaimed Myles in fury.

"Oh." Greg paused, "Oh so you found her. I hope she was dead. I trust James. He would've gotten the job done. How did she look? Did you see the stab wounds? That was from me. Quite proud of them actually. Did he beat her? Did he get away?" A gleam of insanity shone from his eyes.

"We ask the questions here. Now I'm giving you one last chance to answer." D glared at him with hatred burning in his heart.

"Fine. I guess Bobby didn't tell you the story. Probably too embarrassed that he's actually worse than I am. Bobby and I used to be friends, once upon a time. I had the life back then. I was studying hard at school, getting good grades. I had a great job, good friends. The most wonderful girlfriend named Jessica. One night, we were all heading to Bobby's for a late night party. I was already there and called up my fiancée to come join the party. I had just proposed the night before and was an ecstatic groom to be. She was on her way to Bobby's house when she was hit by a semi and killed. Ever since then I've vowed to get my revenge on Bobby for killing my Jessica."

Myles looked at D. This guy was crazy. Bobby looked through the glass, at the man who blamed him for the death of his fiancée, confused. He had had no idea the story behind Jessica's death.

"How was that Bobby's fault?" Myles inquired.

"It was at his house, his party. He knew that she was going to die on her way there. He knew it was dangerous driving on those roads at that time of night." His arguments made no sense. Greg was clearly losing it. He obviously had needed someone to blame for the tragic death and found Bobby to be the best person for the job, only to make it an obsession. He continued,

"I wanted Bobby to suffer. I had originally planned to take him and kill him, after the deal. The deal really had nothing to do with anything, only a good excuse for his death. I was going to make it seem like he had walked in on the deal and Cain had murdered him. But then he introduced me to Sue, and I saw that he cared about her. So I put her to good use, letting him feel the pain of losing someone he loved. I didn't care if I got caught, as long as my revenge was complete first."

D just shook his head. All those terrible things had happened to Sue, and in the end it had had absolutely nothing to do with her. She was lying at deaths door in the hospital because of a man who wanted revenge for a tragic and innocent death that happened years ago. Greg deserved to be thrown in prison the rest of his life.

"That's all we need from you. I hope you rot in prison." Myles said, disgusted with the specimen of humanity in front of him. The guard entered the room and pulled Greg up from his seat. He just continued to grin as he walked out the door to his cell. The DA had every intention of giving him life in prison without parole, same as James. He would die without his freedom. The punishment didn't seem enough, however, compared to what Sue was going through.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Now that the bad guys had been caught, the rest of the team in the bullpen felt relieved. All they were concerned about was Sue's recovery. D and Myles were both sitting at their desks, finishing up reports and paperwork. They all had plans to go together to the hospital to visit Tara and Sue, once Jack called and let them know what was happening. Bobby went ahead to spend some time with Tara. Tara was relieved that they had finally found Sue and begged Bobby to wheel her to Sue's room.

"Bobby- honestly, I'm feeling better! I want to see Sue and make sure she's okay."

"Sorry love - can't do that. You need to stay in bed. You've still got that nasty bump on your head and you almost pass out every time you stand." Bobby responded with a small smile. He loved being around Tara. She pretended to mop in her dreary hospital bed, but Bobby didn't back down.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Bobby said nervously. Tara turned to him, all former anger dissolved.

"About?"

"How much I care about you. I saw the torment Jack went through watching Sue, not knowing where she was, finally finding her almost dead. I couldn't help but think that I would feel the same way if it was you." Tara looked at him slightly surprised. She hadn't expected that. "I feel so awful about what happened to Sue. I'm partly to blame. I'm just so happy that you're on the mend." Bobby didn't know how to finish. Tara reached over and touched his arm.

"It's not your fault Bobby." She said quietly. "And, I care a lot about you too and…" Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Tara, how are you feeling?" Jack asked quietly, his face pale and stained with tears.

"I'm better – what's wrong are you okay?" she replied

"Is it Sue? Is she okay?" Jack didn't answer right away,

"Actually, Tara, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Bobby privately in the hall." Tara just nodded, knowing that it had to be extremely important. Bobby bent over and kissed her forehead before following Jack out into the hall.

"Spill – what's the matter Jack?" Bobby said, completely overwhelmed in worry. Jack just looked at him with wounded eyes.

---

Jack had followed the doctor out into the hall, dreading what his next words would be. Lasting damage? Irreversible problems? He just wanted Sue back, the way she was. He didn't care about any scars on her body, only that she would be healthy and back to normal as soon as possible.

Dr. Jake Miller turned to Jack, not sure how to start. Of course, he knew the truth was preferable to lies, but the truth would be hard to explain.

"First off, Mr. Hudson…" he began

"Please – call me Jack." He started to fidget with his fingers.

"Thanks – Jack. Thankfully, because of the document she signed last time she was here, she wavered her right to privacy, and placed you as dependant, so therefore she has given us permission to talk to you or her immediate family about her condition." Jack just nodded, thankful that Sue had signed the form so he would know what was going on, and how best to help her.

"Miss Thomas awoke briefly when she was first admitted to the hospital, shortly after she was stabilized. She was still unresponsive to any stimulation, but that is normal after such trauma. We expect her to gain better cognitive function hopefully within the next few days. Physically, I am almost certain she will heal completely. She had early stages of pneumonia, but thankfully you were able to pull her out of the water and start warming her before it got worse. She couldn't have been in there too long. The stab wounds on her right arm and abdomen will take some time to heal. The one on her arm got slightly infected, but we're treating it and watching her temperature. Also the contusions on her arms and face will heal with time. Her nose was cracked, but we re-aligned it and besides 2 broken ribs, there are no other broken bones to report." Jack sighed in relief.

"So, she's going to heal okay then?"

"Physically, yes. She will be sore for a while, but considering the trauma she underwent, she came out relatively fortunate. However, I am concerned about her mental health. From what you've told me, she stayed coherent for a lot longer than most other patients would. Normally after a significant amount of stress and fear in a dangerous situation, a patient will start to block out what's happening and withdraw. That's what you witnessed in Sue when you first found her. She's still in a catatonic state, but like I said, in a few days her coherency should return. I want her to start seeing a therapist as soon as she awakens. However, there will be some need to dedication on your part, or that of a friend. She's going to need to have people around her, people to talk to, to discuss what she's feeling and what she went through. To walk her through the steps of dealing with what's happened."

"Of course – ill be with her every step of the way." Jack said gratefully. He never even questioned anything else.

"I knew you would say that. Miss Thomas is very lucky to have you. Not many other co-workers would go to such length to make sure their colleague is okay." Dr. Miller answered with a bit of a smile. Jack hesitated.

"Well. She's not just my colleague…" Jack responded

"I figured as much. Let her know how much you care – trust me, it could do wonders. Before you go back inside there's 2 more things we need to discuss." Jack couldn't think what else more there could be.

"Okay?"

"One – your health. I understand you wanting to stay with Miss Thomas, but you need to get your rest and your strength. I brought you some vitamin C as well as some good multivitamins and minerals. I'm not much for natural medicine, but I know they can work wonders and since you're not my patient, I'd rather not write you a prescription."

"Thanks doctor. What else?" Jack said, Thinking that nothing else could possible be wrong.

"I'm notorious for leaving things last. Maybe we should sit down." He motioned Jack to sit on the chair outside Sue's room. Then Dr. Jake lowered himself beside Jack, ready to break the news.

"We took a rape kit." Jack went tense. The doctor continued,

"It was positive."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Bobby sat in shock. Jack told him what Dr. Miller had said about Sue's injuries. It was so unfair. Jack was so torn between the decision that had been placed into his hands. How was he supposed to make a life altering decision for Sue? He had made his choice, knowing full well the consequences. He chose what he though Sue would have chosen, and vowed that as soon as she woke up and found out, he would promise to stay with her the whole time and help her through it.

---

Jack sat in shock, after Dr. Miller had told him that the rape kit had been positive. The question was who – Greg or James? Or both? The fact that she had been violated like that made his stomach turn. To rip away someone's innocence like that – life in prison wasn't a harsh enough punishment. But Jacks problems were only just beginning.

"There's more," Dr. Jake said quietly.

"What else could there be?" Jack responded in disbelief, "you mean to tell me there's more than just Sue being raped?" The doctor just nodded.

"She could very well be pregnant. That's where you come in. Because Miss. Thomas isn't awake, she can't authorize us administering the morning after pill to terminate the possible pregnancy. But, because of the form you both signed, you can. If we're going to give it, it needs to be soon. Unfortunately it gets more complicated." Jack couldn't believe his ears. "Because of the trauma she went through, if she does become pregnant and you tell us not to give the pill, I would highly recommend her not to terminate the pregnancy for her own health. Further trauma to the body at this stage of her healing would be severe. I hate to put this on you, but we need to make a decision soon."

"If she is pregnant, and keeps the baby – what about side effects from all the medication she's received on the health of her child?" Jack asked quietly, completely stunned at the news he had received, and incredulous that he was talking about Sue's child.

"We knew that rape was a possibility when she came into emergency. All the medication we have given her has been in small dosages and should not harm the fetus. Naturally there are no guarantees."

Jack couldn't believe what was happening. Sue could be pregnant with James' or Greg's baby, and he had to decide whether or not she was going to keep it. He sat in silence for a few moments, begging Sue to wake up and make the decision for him. Jack knew in his heart what Sue would want. And he also knew what he had to do when he made the decision for her.

"Don't give her the pill. I know Sue. She would love this baby no matter who the biological father is. I'll take care of her every step of the way, if she does end up pregnant." Dr. Jake sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Jack as his eyes were so trained to do. Then he stood up and offered Jack his hand.

"Please let me say this Jack, but I have such respect for you. I know that there must be a lot between you and Miss. Thomas and the fact that you're willing to help her, even if she's pregnant with another man's baby shows incredible superiority of character on your part. Like I said before, she is very lucky to have you. I need to go check up on my patient, if you could give us a few minutes. We should know soon whether she is in fact pregnant. You'll be the first to know." Jack nodded.

"Thanks Doc. I'll want to tell her myself."

The doctor gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. Still in shock, Jack made his way to Tara's room. He needed to talk to someone, to have someone assure him that the enormous decision he just made really was for the best.

---  
"Please tell me I made the right decision," said Jack. Bobby still sat in silence, absorbing the news of Sue's possible pregnancy and Jack's decision to keep the baby alive.

"You did the right thing Jack. Sue would've never gotten rid of the baby, no matter who fathered it. I know you'll be there with her every step of the way. We all will." Jack was grateful for the support of his best friend. Bobby promised to keep the news secret until at least Sue found out. It wasn't fair to her if everyone knew about her child before she did.

"What are you going to do about it mate?" asked Bobby. Jack hadn't noticed Bobby staring at him with concern the last few silent minutes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you handling this? I know this is going to be a shocker for Sue, but let's be realistic. You obviously love the Sheila, don't even bother denying it. A baby changes things for you too." Jack sat and contemplated what Bobby was saying. He was right, he knew it. He hadn't even thought about how a baby might affect him and his feelings, he was more concerned about how Sue was going to deal with it. He turned and looked Bobby in the eyes, more sure about his answer then anything else that had ever happened in his life.

"When she wakes up, I'll be there holding her hand. And if she'll give me the chance, I'll hold her hand when she has this baby and love the baby as if it were my own. I almost lost her, and I'm not going to again. It's time she knew how I truly felt." Bobby looked at his friend with a smile. It was amazing how rough times pulled you together. He went over and gave Jack a big hug.

"I knew you'd finally admit it Sparky, that you liked the girl. And if I know Sue like I think I do, she's going to pull through fine. She's strong, and she has you by her side."

It almost felt like things were back to normal. Almost being the relevant word. Sue was still unconscious, unknowing that she could possibly be carrying the child of her enemies. Two days later, Dr. Miller returned with the news that Sue was in fact carrying a child. Jack was sure he had made the right choice. He was trying to figure out the words to tell her, but he was already starting to love the baby that was growing inside her. He knew things would turn out alright in the end.

**A/N – Nope, not the end yet guys don't worry :) **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N – hey, I'm glad you guys agree that Jack made the right choice. Knowing his character from the show, I'm in no doubt its what he would have done. Thanks for all the reviews – you guys are da bomb! Shellie :) To whoever "person" is – I totally agree with the phrasing problems. Long story short, I have hearing problems (which is partly why I love STFBE so much) and I have a lot of trouble with speech and getting words out properly. I'm hoping to review all the chapters and make corrections once I'm done, but I hope you can all bear with me for now!**

**Chapter 32:**

Sue had awoken a couple of times in the last few days, but was very groggy and not very coherent. Jack's heart rose with hope however, with her eyes now full of life and starting to comprehend what was going on. She knew he was there. She wasn't talking yet, but the doctors weren't surprised. Signing and reading lips could be tiring. Her weak smile when she saw Jack holding her hand was enough for him. Three days after she was brought in, Dr. Miller confirmed her pregnancy. They still had no idea who the father was, or when exactly she was raped. That would depend on Sue when she would have the strength to talk about what happened. Jack hadn't found the courage yet to tell her, not when she couldn't talk back yet. He held on a bit longer, knowing the implications of the knowledge he held.

Tara was finally released from the hospital, under close supervisor due to her concussion. She claimed she was fine, but Bobby insisted that he stay with her. Tara just rolled her eyes at Jack, when he had come to visit her as she was leaving, taking a break from the vigil he held at Sue's bedside. Tara insisted on making a stop at Sue's room to spend a bit of time with her. Bobby finally consented. Jack leaned over to Bobby so Tara couldn't hear,

"She's got you whipped buddy," he said with a bit of a laugh. Bobby turned to Jack with a smile on his face

"And you're not?" Jack couldn't help but smile back. How true it was. Tara entered Sue's room alone, wanting a bit of privacy with her friend, so Jack and Bobby waited out in the hall. Tara still didn't know about the pregnancy, and as much as Bobby wanted to share it with her, he knew that before anyone else would be told, Sue should at least know first.

---

Tara entered Sue's room quietly. She had been there already 3 days, but it had been over 5 days since she had last seen her. When she had been abducted. Tara and Sue had a lot of time to bond during their few days together after the car accident. Things felt different now; Tara couldn't help but feel partly to blame for what happened. She hadn't protected Sue. She sat silently in the chair next to Sue's bed.

"Hey girl. I know you can't hear me, even if your eyes were open. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for letting them take you. I know you're going to pull through this. Jack's here with you every second he can spare. There's something going on there girl. He was so worried about you, he still is. He cares a lot about you – hold onto that. We're all here for you Sue. Don't give up yet." Tara reached for Sue's hand. "You were right about one thing though. Bobby. I don't think I need to say more, but I couldn't be happier. He really does care." Tears slid down her face. She turned as she heard the door open across the room.

---

Two men walked up to Jack and Bobby in the hallway outside of Sue's room.

"Hey – we were just at Tara's room, they said she was discharged. How's Sue doing?" asked D.

"Tara's just inside with Sue right now." Bobby answered.

"Sue's doing better. She was awake for 20 minutes this afternoon but she's asleep again now. Dr. Jake says she's healing slow, but at least she's healing." Bobby shot Jack a knowing look at that last comment.

"Well, you should know we got a call from the vet hospital regarding Levi the wonder dog." Added Myles. "He'll be released tomorrow. Someone needs to pick him up. And don't look at me."

"I'll take care of him until the Sheila is ready to go home. Is that okay with you Jack? Tara and I will watch him." Said Bobby. Jack just nodded.

"You and Tara?" D said with a small smile

"Yeah – she's staying at my place. Needs constant supervision. I got stuck with the job." D just raised his eyebrows, as Bobby flashed his million-dollar smile. "Speaking of Tara, we should get going, she needs to rest." Bobby opened the door quietly to Sue's room. He went over to Tara and knelt down besides her noticing the tear stains on her cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked with concern. She just nodded and got up from her chair. D, Myles and Jack all walked in. D gave her a big hug and a hope you get better soon. She smiled and thanked him. Then her and Bobby said their goodbyes and went back to his place so she could lie down.

Jack settled in his usual seat, next to Sue's bed and automatically reached for her hand. D and Myles pulled up 2 more chairs. Long minutes past. Nurses and doctors came in and out. Finally after Jack felt his consciousness start fading for the 10th time that evening, Dimitrius spoke up.

"Jack – why don't you go home and sleep for a few hours. We'll stay here with Sue." Myles just nodded. Jack was slightly surprised at Myles' willingness to spend hours in the hospital next to someone he had never really gotten along with, but then again, the situation might have changed his perspective on his colleague.

"I want to be here when she wakes up again." He answered firmly, trying to hold back another yawn.

"Jack – the doctor said she wouldn't be up for at least a few more hours. Go home. Sleep. Shower. Eat. You need it – you've got bags under your eyes, you look like death warmed over, and to be frank, you kind of stink." Leave it to Myles to be completely honest at a moment like this.

"Promise you'll call if she wakes up, or anything changes?"

"Of course. And someone will be with her the whole time. She needs you strong Jack." Jack just nodded at D's comment.

"Thanks." He bent over and kissed Sue on the cheek, and even though he knew she couldn't hear him, whispered in her ear so no one else could here, "I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you Sue." He smiled at his two friends, now poised on either side of Sue's bed. Jack walked out the hospital doors to the fresh air, headed for his car and drove home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Another day passed. It had been 4 days since Sue had been admitted to the hospital. After finally being convinced by Demetrius and Myles to go home, Jack had managed to get a few hours of sleep in, along with some food and a nice shower. It was amazing how much better he felt, returning to the hospital. D noticed the difference immediately when Jack entered the room,

"Wow – looks like that was the cure." Jack just smiled back

"How's she doing?"

"Good, doctor said nothing new to report. Everything is going fine. She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor said she might in the next little bit. We should get going; we'll probably come by again tomorrow to say hi. Oh, and I talked to Ted. Myles and I are doing all the paperwork for the 2 cases; you and Bobby have the next 2 weeks off. He wants to stop by and check on Sue sometime soon too, so he wants you to maybe call him at some point today."

"Thanks D, Ill let him know what's going on and thank him for the time off." D got up and patted Jack on the shoulder and started to leave the room. Myles got up also and came up to Jack.

"Jack, I just wanted you to know that I hope Sue gets better, I mean I know we weren't the best of friends but she didn't deserve this. When she wakes up, could you tell her that I hope she feels better?" Jack was touched at Myles sincerity.

"Of course, see you later." Myles just smiled and followed D out the door.

---

Jack sat beside Sue, in his usual chair, one hand absentmindedly in hers, the other flipping a magazine. He turned when he saw her start to move. He poised himself beside her so when she opened her eyes she would know he was there. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds. Jack could feel her squeezing his hand back, lightly. Sue's beautiful eyes opened and focused. She looked into Jack's eyes and smiled.

"Hey. I'm glad you're awake. Squeeze my hand if you're feeling better." He signed, his lips failing to stop smiling. He felt the gentle squeeze of her hand against his.

"Is everyone okay?" She said quietly, her voice subdued. Jack couldn't help but smile more. The first words out of her mouth were concern for her friends. It's what he loved about her. Not to mention, she was talking which was a good sign. Her coherency was back, she seemed to know what was going on.

"Everyone's fine. Tara got released yesterday. We all so happy your okay. They all say hi, and Myles wanted me to tell you, hope you get better just from him" Jack said, Sue's eyes poised on his lips, reading his words. Her eyebrows rose slightly at the comment about Myles, but he could see in her eyes she was touched. He signed back, "Do you want me to sign? Is it easier for you?" She shook her head no.

"It's okay, I can read your lips fine." She smiled slightly at the connotation the statement made, if taken the wrong way. Jack knew what she meant though. He was reluctant to bring up what had happened, but the doctor had said they needed to know whether she was still pushing away her thoughts or starting to deal with them. Now that she was talking back, and seemingly much stronger that she was able to find the energy to read lips, it would only be a matter of time before she started seeing the therapist. That left Jack not much time to tell her about the baby. Just as he was about to say something, she said something first in a hushed voice,

"Did you catch them?" Jack looked at her sad eyes. She knew exactly what was going on, but what made him proud was the fact that she was going to face it head on.

"We did. Thanks to you. How are you feeling about everything?" Jack was hoping for some entry point to ask about the rape. She closed her eyes briefly, as if trying to discern what she was feeling for herself first.

"I'm angry. They hurt me and I don't know why. I know I need to forgive them for taking me. I'm just glad you caught them. Thanks for staying with me Jack, It means a lot. I know you did everything you could to find me." Jack just smiled.

"Of course I did. Are you feeling up to talking about everything that happened that you remember? I know its going to be hard but we need your testimony. I'll be here with you the whole time. Bobby would like to be here to help too. We can do it in segments if you want – you only have to do as much as you feel you can." She nodded.

"I need to talk about it. I don't want to but I know that if I don't, it'll eat me up inside. I have to warn you though; there are some places that are complete blanks." Jack understood.

"I know, just give us everything you can remember. I'm going to call Bobby and Ted. Bobby is watching Tara and Levi, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you awake. Ted gave me two weeks off, so I promised id call him and update him on how you're doing. Ill be right back, is there anything I can get you while I'm out?" She just smiled her beautiful smile that always captivated Jack.

"My own bed would be nice, but no." Just then Dr. Miller walked in.

"Ah! Miss Thomas you're awake, and you're looking a lot better already. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," she said quietly. Dr. Jake hadn't expected a verbal response. He looked quickly at Jack and smiled.

"I'm glad you're talking. I need to check up on your vitals and stats and look at those stitches in your arms and stomach. If you could give us a moment Jack?"

"Of course, I've got to go make some phone calls. I'll be right back Sue, okay?" She just smiled back. Waves of relief passed through him. She was on the mend. Of course there was still the bombshell of the pregnancy. The question was, who raped her, and when? She seemed willing enough to talk about it, he just prayed that she would find the strength to be able to tell them everything, and that he would be given the strength to listen to it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Bobby was thrilled to be able to see Sue awake. He brought he some flowers to brighten up her room. He couldn't help but still feel a little guilty. Guilty that it was him who had set her up with Greg. Guilty that it hadn't been him who was kidnapped, when it was him whom Greg wanted in the first place. Guilty that he knew her secret, when she didn't even know about the life growing inside her.

Jack sat down, as he had so many times previous, in the chair next to her, holding her hand. Bobby sat down on the other side, tape recorder in hand. She had agreed to talk about what happened so that Greg and James never walked free. Jack was also hoping for her to talk about the rape, even just mention it so they could figure out who had raped her. It was also a good way for him to bring up the pregnancy.

"Are you ready to start Sue?" Bobby asked gently. She turned her head to look at Jack. He just smiled back.

"I'm only here for emotional support." She nodded and smiled, and gripped his hand harder. Bobby clicked the record button on the tape recorder.

"Where do you want me to begin?" she asked

"After you got home from the hospital, after the car accident. We already have your statement from before that." Bobby answered.

"Okay. I got home from the hospital after the car accident. I told Jack everything that had happened with Greg. Tara stayed at my place for a few days. We worked a bit on the drug case, looking up Pratner and Cain. We also worked on trying to locate Greg. We weren't having much luck. Then the evening before the drug deal was supposed to happen Tara had figured out that Greg's other name was Landon something. Levi jumped up; telling me that the doorbell had rang. I went to go get it thinking it was Jack, or Lucy or someone from work. Two men forced their way in. One was Greg, the other I didn't know at the time but his name was James. He put something on my mouth, and after that I don't remember. What happened?" Jack answered. He touched her shoulder gently so she turned to see him.

"You were knocked out; Tara had still been on the phone with us, so we heard everything. Then men forced their way through and knocked out Tara hard. That's how she got a concussion and was in the hospital. They knocked out Levi too, he was at the vet hospital but he's now staying with Tara and Bobby." Jack looked over to Bobby; Sue followed his eyes and turned to her other friend.

"There's something else you should know Sue. As you were answering the door, Tara had discovered that Greg was actually Brendan Pratner, the drug dealer."

"What? You mean?" She sat in silence for a few minutes, everything starting to make sense. The two men just let her think it out herself, get a bearing on what was going on. "So that man that came in, the one that Greg was making me talk to – that was Cain? I was helping them do a drug deal?" Bobby nodded.

"Sue it's not your fault. It's a good thing you did what he said – you bought us time. What happened once you woke up? After they had knocked you out?" Sue continued on with her story.

"I woke up in a moving vehicle. I remember feeling really tired. They opened the back doors once the van had stopped. I caught a glimpse of a sign on the wall saying Cakeman Warehouse. I didn't have much time to process what it meant because Greg knocked me out with that stuff on the white cloth again. Next thing I knew, I woke up again, really groggy in a small room. It must have been a few hours later. Greg came in, only with a weird mask on his face, with pieces of paper. He didn't show me what they said, but held them up to the opposite side of the wall. I felt really weak, but I couldn't help but think he had some sort of camera there. He bent over and…" her grip on Jacks hand had become tighter.

"It's okay Sue. We know what happened, we saw you kick him after he went after you." She looked confused, so Bobby continued, Jack unable to speak – remembering the terror of having to watch her suffer. "You were right, there was a video camera sending us a live feed. We saw everything that happened in that room."

"So you got my message then?" She said incredulously. She turned to Jack.

"I saw it, well Myles was watching you on the camera and called me over saying he was thinking you were signing. That's how we found out where you were – at the warehouse." More comprehension dawned on Sue's face. Bobby motioned for her to continue.

"Whenever he wanted me subdued, he'd force one of my pills down my throat. I tried to fight back but I was too tired and weak. He cut my stomach when I retaliated, telling me that if I did it again, it would be worse. I figured all I had for hope was the possibility of a video camera being there. So I signed as discretely as I could. A few hours later, this man came into the room. He was quiet, didn't talk. I didn't realize it was Joshua Cain. Greg just told me I needed to translate between the two. I started too, because I didn't see the big deal but then I realized that they were doing something illegal and I just couldn't let them, so I stopped. That's when he stabbed me in the arm. I thought maybe the video camera was just a joke, so I decided to leave a message on the wall." Bobby nodded.

"We found your message." He added quietly. She just smiled softly.

"I know it was a little gross, but it was all I had. I thought I was going to die." She paused for a second, then continued on, "A bit later, James came in, he gave me a pill and covered my mouth with the white cloth. The pill was different though this time. It wasn't my sleeping pill – I'm not too sure what it was." Bobby glanced quickly at Jack, wondering if he was thinking the same thing he was. Sue noticed the sudden looks. "What's going on?" She looked into Jacks eyes, begging for the truth.

"I'll explain everything once we're done, I promise." She just nodded.

"I woke up in the back of a vehicle again. It was starting to feel hopeless. James took me to some gas station. He made me get out so we didn't look suspicious. The man at the desk didn't even notice us anyways, and the gas station was completely deserted anyways. The moment he wasn't looking I ran for the payphone and called Jack at the bullpen." She looked at him expectantly, wondering if he had actually gotten her phone call.

"I got your phone call. It's how we found you. If you hadn't have called, we might not have gotten to you in time." He answered quietly. His eyes saddened at the thought. She stared into his eyes, telling him that it was okay and squeezed his hand.

"But you did find me. James found me at the payphone. He was so angry; I thought he was going to kill me then and there. But the problem was the gas station clerk would've noticed, so he put me in the back of the SUV again and we drove off. During the ride I started to lose it a bit, knowing what was coming. Once we stopped, I remember seeing a forest but other than that, I don't remember anything else anymore. Next thing I knew, I woke up here." She concluded. She turned to Jack. He smiled back at her.

"You did well. I'm glad you were able to talk about it." She just nodded. There was still something they needed to ask. Jack looked at Bobby, wondering how to bring it up. Again, Sue noticed the tension in the room.

"What is it? You told me you'd tell me." She turned to Bobby. He took her other hand.

"Sue, we need to know, umm… did Greg or James, did they violate you in any way? We need to know." Sue stiffened in her bed. She looked over to Jack. He held her hand tightly.

"All I can remember is them hitting me, or stabbing me. Nothing else. Why? I don't understand. Jack – what aren't you telling me?" her voice lowered to a whisper. "Jack – did they rape me?" Jack could barely look into her tear filled eyes. He nodded, and the grip she held on his hand got tighter.

"Sue," he started. "You're pregnant."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N – hey, no plans this evening or tomorrow so hopefully ill get lots of writing done! (That's the plan anyways) Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Chapter 35:**

Sue sat in shock at the news. He had to be joking. She looked at Jack's face – it was full of worry, full of concern. Bobby squeezed Sue's hand. She turned to look at him, a torn look on his face, trapped beneath guilt.

"Sue, we didn't know how to tell you. We thought you would've remembered who did it and brought it up when we talked to you. Then we were going to tell you, but we didn't want you to worry. I know it's scary right now but Jack's here. I'm here; we're going to be with you every step of the way. It was a hard decision but we know it was for the best.

"What decision" she asked quietly. Bobby didn't say anything. He looked at Jack – knowing that he needed sometime alone to talk to Sue, Bobby got up.

"Sue, I think this is a conversation you and Jack need to have alone. I'm going to go back home and check on Tara. I'm so happy you're feeling better Sue, and that you made it through telling us what happened. Don't forget I'm here if you need me." She nodded, the tears still streaming down her face, as Bobby left the room. There was silence for a few minutes. Jack was trying to figure out how to tell her about his choice.

"What decision Jack?" Sue asked again, her eyes pleading for the truth. He looked straight into her eyes, poised for his confession.

"Sue, I thought I had lost you. I had never been so scared in my entire life. Then we found you, and you were completely lost. You didn't respond, I didn't know if you were going to make it. But you did. Remember the form we signed last time we came in? The one that allowed the doctors to tell me what's going on, and let me make decisions?" Sue nodded, "well Dr. Miller had a decision for me to make. He took the rape kit and it came back positive. Because of your history and an early pregnancy test, he figured you might be pregnant. It was still the day you were brought in, so he asked me if he should give you the morning after pill, because we didn't know when it had happened. Sue – I wanted you there to make the decision for me, but we didn't have much time. I had to make the choice. I did what I thought you would do." Tears were welling up in his eyes. It was hard to discern what Sue was thinking. She just kept staring at her, soaking up the knowledge.

"You decided to keep the baby?" Jack just nodded. She squeezed his hand, as she had so often that day. "Jack – it's alright. You did the right thing. No matter how angry I am at the man who did this, I could never take it out on my child. Is the baby okay? They've given me medication, maybe I should get them to take out my IV?" Jack couldn't help but smile. No wonder he loved her so much.

"The doctors know about the baby, so they've been giving you low dosages and medication that shouldn't harm the baby." He paused for a moment, not ready how to tell her what he had been dying to tell her for years now. "Sue. Thing's are going to change now. You're going to get through this, but then you're going to be pregnant and you're going to have a baby. This isn't just something that's going to go away. It's going to be forever. I had to make the choice, when it shouldn't have been mine to make. I chose to keep this baby not only because I knew that's what you would have wanted, but because I made a choice too. Sue, I want to help you through this all. I want to be at your side when you have this baby. I want to be a part of this babies life. When I thought you were going to die, I couldn't breathe. I love you." He ended simply. The tears were flowing down Sue's cheeks. She couldn't believe what he had just said. He wanted to be a father to her baby.

"Are you sure you want to love this baby and me?" was all she could say. She knew Jack was sincere but she didn't want him to put his entire life aside for her.

"I've never been more sure of anything." He said firmly, her soft eyes melting his heart.

"I love you too," she said quietly. Jack reached over and touched her bruised cheek. He kissed her on the lips lightly, promising his love.

---

Sue sat alone in her room. A week had past, the doctor was set to release her in a few days. Lucy was due back tomorrow so she'd be returning to her apartment for now. Until she and Jack figured out what would happen next. The past week had been a whirlwind of events. She rested her hand subconsciously on her abdomen. There was a little life growing in there. She started to talk to her baby,

"Hi baby. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you. I'm going to take such good care of you. Jack loves you too little one. He wants us even though we don't even know who your daddy is. We're going to make it through this, and you are going to be so loved by me, and Jack, and Bobby and Lucy. Myles, D, Tara and, of course, Levi. Out of all the bad things that happened, you are the best thing that could've ever come out of it."

Jack stood in the doorway smiling. Sue hadn't noticed him come in, but hearing her talk to her baby – a baby that was brought to life in the worst of circumstances, a baby she was still willing to love, made him fall in love with her all over again. Things would be rough the next few months but Jack knew in his heart once the baby was born, it would all be worth it.

End of Part 1

-----

**A/N – Now before you all kill me, it's the end of this story. I'm definitely planning a sequel, hopefully to come soon. I'm going to start working on the plan tonight, and hopefully get the first few chapters up tomorrow. Thanks so much for all your support and advice. I'm looking forward to hearing your reviews in the next part of the story!**


End file.
